


Aftermath of Zalon

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Space Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, It's a short story because it isn't a 50+ chapters long, Missing Scenes, Nightmare, Seeker, Self-Discovery, Seto - Freeform, Short Story, Sick Bay, Zalon, short to long chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: First, Loki appeared on a planet named Zalon with no memory on how he got there and who he was with his lyrotron. Then, from there, he is very aware how he gets to the next place and at the same time build who he is. With that begins learning.





	1. Welcome to the academy

"And that is the Space Academy," Gampu said. "The place that I and my charges call _home_. You may, too, call it home if you so desire."

Loki looked out the window.

"Camelopardalis!" Loki said. "Wait, isn't that supposed to be on a planet?"

Gampu had a bemused laugh, shaking his head, his mood rather light.

"It is a man made planetoid," Gampu said. "What the academy is on is a planet in his own right."

"What was it built on?" Loki asked.

"The planetoid?" Chris repeated. "Well. . ."

"That is a good question," Tee Gar said. "That is not exactly answerable."

"Nonsense, Tee Gar, it is perfectly answerable," Gampu said. "The planetoid was never built. He was born. Just like yourself, Loki."

"So he came from Zalon?" Loki asked.

"A planet _like_ Zalon," Adrian said. "A planet is something that orbits a sun and supports life. A inanimate object."

"That's what we have been lead to believe," Gampu said. "He is sapient and very young compared to most planets. He appeared to the federation hundreds of years ago." He appeared to be fond of the memory looking off toward the large window then his eyes looked down toward Peepo. "Ah," a certain realization settled in. "you haven't been introduced to the academy's navigator," Gampu gestured toward the little machine. "This is Peepo."

"Hello," Peepo said, moving toward the chair the boy was settled in. "Glad to meet you, Loki."

Loki's mouth fell, out of shock, and his eyebrows raised.

"What is he?" Loki asked.

"A Manu-Droid," Gampu said. "And a very dear old friend of mine."

"I am glad to meet you, Peepo," Loki said.

"Affirmative," Peepo said. "It is always nice to meet a new humanoid alien."

"Seeker to Academy Control, Seeker to Academy Control," Chris called in. "We are coming in."

"Academy Control here," came another voice. "Docking bay door 2 is opening."

The door opened up before the Seeker that sent them into the docking bay. Loki's eyes grew big and wide staring into the light gray interior that seemed to be a perfect blend of white and gray. The docking ramp clasped on to the top of the seeker then guided the craft down. There was a light thud then Loki came off Gampu's lap. Gampu pressed the button on the side then the door came open before the young boy's eyes. Loki slowly went out of the seeker looking both ways feeling the cool air getting to his skin. He stepped out rubbing his shoulders looking both ways then walked no less than five feet away looking in the direction the seeker had entered. The large door was closed.

Peepo came to Loki's side.

"Welcome to the space academy, Loki," Peepo said.

"Thank you," Loki said, then turned his attention off from Peepo. "It feels so different from Zalon."

"Shiny and clean," Peepo said.

"And cold," Loki rubbed his shoulders.

"It was not always this way, Loki," Gampu said, approaching the two with his hands linked behind his back.

"Really?" Loki asked, looking toward the elder.

"Indeed," Gampu nodded once coming to a stop beside Loki. "I remember the first time I came here, it was. . ."

Gampu looked up quite fondly toward the cieling seeing something that wasn't there with features that said he was admiring.

"It was hot and humid in here," Gampu gently continued. "All I could see for miles were rocks in the tunnel." The scenery was replaced by a cavern with stars in the distance before Gampu in his silver space suit beside a group of other officers in spacesuits that contrasted against his own set across from a glowing red light behind him. "Instead of being scared and terrified on what was going to happen next. . ." He lowered his gaze toward the doorway. "I was content and assured," his face softened then looked toward Loki. "And I felt that whatever had happened before would never need to happen."

Loki looked on toward the door.

"What happens now?" Loki asked.

"We start from the beginning and work our way up," Gampu said, his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Loki looked up toward Gampu.

"What is your name?" Loki asked.

"My name is Commander Gampu," Gampu said. "Commander isn't my first name but it is a rank that must be referred to first when being addressed."

"So your first name is Gampu?" Loki asked.

"No," Gampu said. "Gampu is my last name."

"I will find out my last name," Loki said, nodding. "Commander Loki sounds otherwise. . . uh."

"Improper for you," Gampu said.

"Yes," Loki said.

"I understand the feeling," Gampu said. "But if I were being honest. . . Commander Loki would be a fine way for someone to address you in the not too distant future," a smile grew on Loki's face. "Come along, my boy," Gampu gently let go of the boy's shoulder then shifted toward the open doorway leading out of the docking bay that then closed. "the future waits for no one."

Loki turned away from the docking bay door then walked in the direction that Gampu faced with the older man's hand on the center of the young boy's back.

"Wait for me!" Peepo called.


	2. So much

"This is cafeteria 302," Peepo said. "Blue Team 1 usually eats here with red and yellow teams. We have a lot of cafeterias throughout campus."

Loki looked around the room in awe.

"Blue team 1?" Loki repeated.

"It consists of the cadets who wear blue shirts," Peepo said. "This team was the one who rescued you from Zalon."

Loki looked toward Peepo.

"Do they do that often?" Loki asked. "Rescue people?"

"Often enough," Peepo said. "But it's the teams who do the rescuing."

"Really?" Loki asked.

"Affirmative," Peepo said.

Loki turned his head toward the occupied cafeteria.

* * *

Gampu finished writing up the report at his office then leaned back into the seat and his hands placed into his lap. He set out the large binder then scanned through the lines of text in the folder set beside searching for a series of words. His aged eyes went back and forth searching for the text against the white background. The quarters had to be chosen very carefully where the boy was likely going to spend for the time being. It was ideally close enough to members of the blue team but far enough from the commander in all respects. A ideal length to be separate from staff directly into a proper social circle.

Academy regulations blatantly stated commanders were not meant to be part of cadets social life outside of education and exploration.

He looked toward his left toward the side where people very dear to him would normally be. _And always were for that matter._ Their presences were strong as ever since the first day that he first felt them. Hundreds of years had passed between then and now. He placed a hand on the counter then helped himself up while taking a gentle hold on to the report. Planetary Command would understand that the child was verbally handed as a ward to him. Gampu was certain of that. He would need the necessary paper work to be beamed over to make it official.

Gampu propped himself up to his feet from the side of the chair then gently picked up the report.

He could put off the adoption to the side for the time being.

Gampu came to a stop, waved his hand in front of the panel, then looked on toward the large window.

So much that could happen in the future if Loki decided to stay. So much that wouldn't happen if he didn't.

 _So much_ , the unspoken words hung in the air as Gampu went through the doorway.


	3. Discussing a cadet

"Professor T'Hej,"

T'Hej lowered the laser pointer turning toward the right where Gampu's figure was standing at the corner as the classroom was emptying.

"Commander," T'Hej said, then grew a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Gampu came down the stairs.

"I like you to cover my last class for the day," Gampu said.

"Which class is that?" T'Hej asked.

"Xenogeology," Gampu said, coming toward T'Hej's side. "It'll be smaller than most classes you are more accustomed to."

"Small class like always for you," T'Hej said. "Twelve," T'Hej raised thick, hairy eyebrows. "this time?"

"Eleven," Gampu reported. "Paul Karman is on a transfer seeker to Seto."

"Isn't that the fifth Paul this semester?" T'Hej asked, tilting xeir head.

"It is," Gampu said.

"What a shame," T'Hej shook xeir head.

"The clone colony is very hard to reach as individuals," Gampu had a pause, deeply troubled, frowning at the situation. "Well, they can act and go along with orders but don't do anything productive when on the field," he looked off then shook his head in disappointment with a tsk. "I don't understand why the colony keeps sending a clone in their place when they aren't interested in being . . ." he twirled his hand. "who they are."

"Being shy?" T'Hej stared at Gampu, incredulously. "Attentive and intelligent cadets? I doubt that. Being anti-social, I can reasonably agree with that reason."

"He was part of blue team one," Gampu said.

"Oh," T'Hej said. "God." he had a sympathetic look on his face. "Those kids are more social than most cadets. If all Pauls are like that, then why keep sending them?"

"I haven't the faintest," Gampu said. "I respect their determination in having a member working in the Galactic."

"New Earth colony. . ." T'Hej said. "Right. Sometimes it escapes me that colonies that survived on new planets for roughly sixteen years stand as their own civilization."

"By the Pauls that I met," Gampu said. "It certainly is a new civilization. I feel survival is their primary concern," he moved toward the door. "Thank you, Professor," he shifted toward xem. "I appreciate your volunteer."

"Not a problem," T'Hej said. "But how the world did you get in here without making a sound."

Gampu waved his hand in front of the panel.

"You were busy teaching," Gampu said. The door opened before him. "and the cadets were more focused on you than the outside noise."

Gampu turned away then began to get out.

"What about the new cadet?" T'Hej asked.

Gampu shifted toward T'Hej.

"A new cadet?" Gampu repeated, concerned, his eyebrows furrowed. "We don't have one."

Gampu turned away then walked out of the doorway.


	4. Ancient phrase

The camera approached into the academy over the sounds of cadets and whirring that belonged to machinery.

"Peepo," Loki said. "Where did everyone go?"

"They went to class," Peepo replied.

"Is it always this empty?" Loki asked.

"Between classes, it is not," Peepo said.

"Where are you usually at?" Loki asked.

"By Gampu's side," Peepo said.

Loki looked toward Peepo.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Because he is my friend," Peepo said. "And we enjoy each others company."

"Just one?" Loki asked.

"For life," Peepo said "People may come and ago, but this one. . . stays."

"So he is by your side for life?" Loki asked.

"It is the other way around for him," Peepo said. "But when he is gone, I won't be alone. By then, there will be others like him."

"Speaking of . . . " Loki jumped then turned around to face the source of the voice. "I trust that Peepo has given you a adequate tour of the academy."

"Very," Loki said. "How did you find us?"

"A child and a manu-droid wandering about together throughout campus is very predictable," Gampu said.

"Similar to a pair of lab mice released in a maze," Peepo said.

"That, indeed," Gampu said. "Young man, there is some paperwork that you must fill out."

"Paperwork?" Loki asked.

"It is a ancient Earthling phrase," Gampu said, patting on Loki's shoulder. "We don't use pen and paper but we do use technology to do the actual writing for us. Do you believe you can read?"

"I will be sure when I see the paperwork," Loki said.

"That is a good answer, Loki," Gampu said. "Now to your temporary lodgings. Follow me."

"What's a lodging?" Loki asked, following by Gampu's side.

"Another ancient Earthling," Gampu said.

"You don't look that old,"

"Ah, so you know what ancient means,"

"Something that happened a long time ago from a evolutionary stand point,"

"That is correct,"

"It must be surreal for people not to get your phrases like I did,"

"For a time, it becomes the new normal," Gampu said. "Normally, I can help myself referring to them correctly but living for so long. . . . I do have my slip ups," he looked down toward Loki. "It wasn't that long ago. Ancient means something a different point in time for me."

"You are really old," Loki said.

"Some people can be old as I am and still not understand space," Gampu said. "Nor the mysteries in how children can be ripped away from their family and not have the faintest of anything that happened before. Or the years before it. Your amnesia is quite unique as is your powers."

"Do the cadets here have powers?"

"In their own ways, they do but they only use it for academy purposes,"

"So it is practical,"

"Practical it is,"

"Are all of those cadets older than me?"

"Anyone at any age can join,"

"Any age?"

"Doesn't matter if you are elderly, old, young, or a child. Long as you have the tolerance, intelligence, and willingness to work as a team to help other people then it is a guarantee to be the best decision that was ever made. It is where families are made. Diplomats, leaders, and scientists are formed." Gampu looked down toward Loki. " _Any age_."

"Any age," It was repeated with wonder. "So we are doing the paperwork at my. . ."

"Quarters," Gampu nodded. "That we are."

"Did you clear your schedule, Commander?"

Gampu looked down toward the manu-droid.

"I am free as a bird, Peepo,"

"What is a bird?"

Peepo's head and Gampu's head turned toward the boy.

"We will see if you can read from there," Gampu said, then added promisingly. "if not, I will teach you. I promise."


	5. Datapadds and how to use them

Gampu waved his hand in front of the circular blue design on the screen. The door made a noise similar to how Loki's lyrotron sounded when played a certain tune. Loki walked in from behind Peepo and Gampu looking around the room. It was very clean, well organized, and seemed less organic but more machine made. Loki came to a stop behind the door then looked around the room as Gampu and Peepo moved toward the table set in the center.

Across from the table resembled a strange brown helmet that had a rounded light gray fixture that had a hole from inside the white interior. The chairs were bright gray with white additions. The red of the carpeting stood out against the darker red theme decorating the walls from alongside the light brown wall paneling. Gampu slid out the chair from beside him. Loki saw from the other side of the room there was a second room that had a doorway shaped much like the design seen on every door throughout campus except it wasn't painted red with white slots alongside the middle of the door.

The shape was made by two additional panels that had been molded to the exact shape. In the second room was a thin bed built into the wall and the windows that displayed space seemed to be scarce in numbers. Loki walked into the room to find there wasn't much space to move around except to get into bed and fall asleep. He placed a hand on the side of the doorway looking around the tight space from within the room. Loki turned around then walked out of the second room where he returned into the room then sat down beside the commander. He looked around observing the beige wall that had nothing decorating it on the right side of the room.

Loki placed his hand on the unique surface of one padd. The padd had two blocks that were different in width and size. The one on the left had four rows of three buttons. The row on the right had one row that consisted of four buttons. The buttons were outlined in black that made them stand out against the square texture on the surface that felt bumpy to his fingers but hard. Beneath the second block was four black boxes made of screen. Loki furrowed his brows then looked toward the older man.

"Is there supposed to be words or something on it?"

"Datapadds have changed a lot from text to no text," Gampu began. "I remember when they used to be Iphones, Ipads, foldable phones," he looked down toward the boy. "But that is a lesson for another time."

"So it's a phone?" Loki asked.

" _This_ is a phone," Gampu placed a long but short device on to the table. "This is the collinear. It works by verbal command but you have to say the recipients full name or else you will get the wrong person."

"That must not happen often,"

Gampu put the collinear back.

"There are some cases,"

Loki's eyes were aimed on the buttons.

"How many letters are there?"

"Twenty-six,"

Loki looked up toward the commander with intrigued eyes.

"That's a lot,"

"A lot, indeed." Gampu briefly raised his brows then lowered them. "All of them are on this side and the numbers are on the right side," Gampu said, gesturing over the padd toward the specific points that he was referring to. "Press once for the letter you want, but if you want a different letter then you have to press it again."

"What are these buttons for?" Loki pointed toward the flat square boxes standing out against the light gray theme.

"Scrolling up, down, left, right," Gampu looked toward the black screen. "This is the screen where the text appears. Do you know how to spell?"

"I don't know,"

"Spell Loki,"

"L. . . o . . . o . . k. . . y,"

"That was close, Loki, but it is spelled L-o-k-i,"

"L. . . o. . k. . i,"

"Good, good, good," Gampu nodded. "Now watch this."

Gampu slowly pressed the buttons with precision and care as the texture appeared before Loki's eyes in light blue format.

"Loki!" Loki said. "That is my name!"

"Yes, yes, it is," came the commander's unimpressed reply. "Last name."

Loki started to open his mouth but stopped, the words on the tip of his tongue, but couldn't come out.

"I. . . I don't remember,"

Gampu looked toward the boy, pitying, briefly grimacing.

"That is a bit of downer, but being able to read will do," Gampu said. "Do you know how old you are?"

"Uh. . . Seven? Eight?" Loki looked off. "I am not sure." Loki shook his head. "I feel really old but very young."

"Aren't we all," Gampu said, pressing the buttons. "Unknown age," he looked toward the boy. "Belongings?"

"Just my lyrotron, clothes, and this," Loki pointed toward the necklace.

"It is quite a interesting amulet you have there," Gampu said.

"Thanks," Loki said. "My father gave it to me." His eyes brightened. "Camelopardalis! I have a father!"

"Good," Gampu said. "You will remember in little to no time about who you are and what you are."

"Do you have superpowers?" Loki asked.

"My super powers are being human," Gampu said. "That's what I am. Most creatures from other planets call my species Earthlings."

"Earthlings sounds really special," Loki noted.

"Not the center of the unique," Gampu said. "Everyone is special. We just have to remember that." He looked down toward the padd. "Now, where to next," he glanced toward the screen. "Planet of origin."

"Zalon," Loki said. "It is where you found me."

"Are you sure about that?" Gampu asked. "You cannot change this fact long after your memories are regained."

"This is a new me," Loki said. "I am sure. For all I know, I was reborn there."

"Point made," Gampu said. "Parents."

"None," Loki said. "You are pulling my leg."

"It is part of this specific padd," Gampu said. "Grandparents."

"None,"

"Date of birth,"

"None,"

"Height,"

"Three feet ten inches,"

"Eye color," Gampu looked toward Loki. "I will get that." he typed away on the padd. "Hobbies."

"You are pulling my leg, Commander," Loki said.

"You are a quick learner," Gampu looked down with a smile toward Loki. "Ethnicity."

"Not a Earthling," Loki said. "Zaloning? Zalonan? Zalonian? Zalusia? Zalonia?"

"I will just put Zalon," Gampu said. "Temporary guardian," Gampu looked toward the boy. "I will need to fill that last part out then we're done on this paperwork," he looked down toward the padds then back toward the boy. "But we will need to get you on being adept to using it then we need to get you dinner from the commissary."

"What is a commisa-commissare-"

"Commissary,"

"Comm-Commissary," Loki said. "What is that?"

"A place that one gets food," Peepo spoke up. "That is the food store I mentioned."

"Always the helpful one," Gampu said. "Do you happen to remember where that is, Loki?"

"Yeah, I do!" Loki said. "Which of the . . ."

"Keys,"

"Keys," Loki said. "Stand for which letters?"

"Row one has _abc def_ ," Gampu started. "Row two has _ghi jkl_. Row three is _lmn opq._ Row four is _qrs tuv wyx z."_

"Why does row four have more letters than the others?" Loki asked.

"Not enough letters to warrant a new button," Gampu replied.

"Okay," Loki said.

"And the other set of keys stand for zero, one, two." Gampu lowered his hand down a box. "This box has three, four, five." his finger went down further. "This one has six seven eight." His finger went down to the last button. "And nine."

"Why isn't there-" Loki stopped as he saw the look on Gampu's face then it came to him. "There is not enough numbers to need another button."

"Exactly, Loki," Gampu handed the boy a padd. "This is a practice padd," Loki looked down toward the padd. "Type the alphabet."

"Press the button once or more to get the letter that I need. . ."

Loki looked up toward Gampu who didn't correct on it then his attention went back down toward the datapadd. Loki pressed the buttons then watched as the letters appeared on the black screen in blue. Unbeknownst to Loki, Gampu was beginning to grow a smile out of pride at the quick progress.


	6. To the comissary

"Why doesn't the academy have views of space?" Loki asked, strolling down the empty hall beside the commander.

"We have windows," Gampu replied.

Loki gave it some thought, looking toward the wall beside him, then his attention returned toward the commander.

"I will wa-wa-" Loki searched for the words.

"Rephrase," Gampu supplied.

"Rephrase that," Loki said, snapping his fingers. "Thanks. Why isn't there any windows available for cadets?"

"That is a good question," Gampu said.

"But?" Loki raised his brows.

"There are no buts," Gampu said.

"There feels like one coming," Loki said.

"There was a psychological study done a very long time ago that indicated it was best to leave space out for the academy personnel. In response, it was followed to the tea by the builders of this academy. Can't have too many windows. The first cadets that lived here found it a pleasing experience," Gampu looked off fondly. "The first set who had never served in space before. There were other sets who had served in space who worked here but they were bettering themselves. Watching the newer cadets shift from the Federation Academy stationed in San Fransisco to the Space Academy was the most honorable but perhaps the most beautiful experience-"

"And there is the but," Loki cut Gampu off

Peepo laughed.

"There it is!" Peepo agreed. "He was right about the but."

"Correct," Gampu said, bemused.

"So how did the study work for them?" Loki asked.

"Seeing only space when necessary helped them adapt to seeing it every day, day in and day out, from seeing blue skies or strange skies with clouds," Gampu resumed. "A memory that either fades or grows stronger for them the longer that they stay. A never ending night that becomes the norm for them until they are assigned to a planet bound post. We have the solar domes for that reason alone not just for survival drills. Academy Control was made the exception to the rule because it is a very important window. And that experience continues to this day with the cadets that walk these halls."

"If you're the commander then why do you need to read psychological papers?"

"It is my business to read papers relating to psychology when training the impressionable minds of cadets and deciding whether or not to let them go out to do very serious and dangerous missions,"

"Does that happen every day?"

"Yes," Gampu and Peepo chimed together.

"The most serious ones pertaining to the academy's continued survival relies on a group of volunteers," Gampu said. "Lead by the academy's brightest and loyal friend, Jason."

"So," Loki said. "Jason is the academy's knight in shining armor."

"That is a appropriate analogy, Loki," Gampu replied.

"Despite his track record of taking detours," Peepo said.

"He defends the academy from people while we deal with the matters that pertain to science," Gampu waved his hand in front of the panel. Gampu was the first to walk into the commissary. "And people in need of help."

"What a arrangement," Loki walked in after Gampu leaving Peepo behind. "I get the feeling that my father couldn't have done it better."

"It is," Gampu said. "Works both ways for us. He gets our hand in friendship and we get his hand in friendship."

"Is that how it works for the academy?" Loki asked.

"Outside of the academy, the currency is diamonds," Gampu said. "Crystals, gems, jades, rubies, silver, and all sorts of civilization trade fuel as currency."

Gampu gestured over the boy to his side then moved toward one of the stations. He slipped out several pieces of silver from his belt pocket attached to the waist belt. Loki eyed at the food packed in piles on each of the stations and the drinks that appeared to be freshly made from alongside the rows of food. The food was fresh, delights, every kind of food was there even ones that were not from Earth. The food all looked great to have for the young boy's stomach with their appealing aesthetic. Loki licked his lips eagerly.

Loki picked up a pink plate following the action of the elder then grabbed stash after stash of food including a cup. Gampu looked over toward the young boy, taking a double check, then replaced the cup with a more appropriate cup as Loki got more food using the silverware that was large to his hands. Gampu took out several small silver pieces then slipped them over the counter. All the while politely informing the cashier that he was covering the boy's nutritional needs. The cashier smiled in return then moved the silver into the register. He was handed two coins then it was put away. Loki turned away from the station.

"Your plate is very full," Gampu said, startled. "You must be starving."

Baffled, Loki looked toward the commander.

"Is it supposed not to be this full?"

Gampu had a fond smile down toward Loki.

"It will do for you," Gampu said. "It will do for you."

* * *

The duo walked down the hallways until coming into a rounded room with several support beams that made its shape up with the glass panels between the triangle structures that had rounded bulbs at each point. They sat down at the table then leaving only ten inches from between them. Gampu's eyes grew big then his eyes returned to their normal size as Loki was eating. He looked from side to side searching for any nearby cadet in the room that only housed them. With that done, Gampu's attention returned toward the boy.

"Loki," Gampu started.

Loki looked up toward Gampu.

"Yes, Commander?" Loki was confused that made it difficult at first for Gampu to continue.

Gampu got up then left the table but returned with several napkins.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Gampu instructed, handing a napkin out for Loki. "Please."

Loki took the napkin then closed his mouth but resumed chewing.

"Place the napkin on your lap," Gampu instructed. "Young men not having napkins on their laps when eating is obscene." Loki complied to the request even going as far to smooth out the napkin. "When I am done with you, you will know _all_ _sorts_ of table manners spanning the worlds in the federation."

"What is psychology?" Loki asked.

"It pertains to mind and behavior," Gampu said. "Cut your food up into edible bites."

"Yes, Commander," Loki said.

With ease, Loki sliced in half the piece of cake then took a bite out of the slice and chewed with his mouth closed. Gampu began to eat dinner while looking at the boy's progress and dabbing away at what crumbs that was collected among his mustache and along the edge of his mouth. Loki's eyes were focused straight on the appealing food that took up much of the space to the round pink plate. Within minutes, the piece of cake was gone and Loki was now trying to cut up a patty with a fork to no avail but was leaving plenty of holes in the plate.

Gampu got up to his feet then came by the boy's side and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Let me help you with that,"

Loki lowered his hand.

Gampu picked up the knife and fork then swiftly cut up the pieces with a rhythm and energy with delicacy until the pieces were in squares.

"That is how you cut up food," Gampu returned to his seat. "There are certain types of meat and chicken that are finger food then there are those that are not."

"Must be a lot,"

"You have quite a few finger food on your plate,"

"Show me,"

"If you insist. Tater tots are finger food," he pointed over the brown and yellow rounded clumps neatly packed together in a section of the plate. "Apples, oranges, grapes, chicken nuggets, and a energy block." his fingers ignored the mashed potatoes with gravy beside a pile of noodles that had bits of egg that stood out. "These two are fork food."

Gampu held up the silverware.

"This is a fork,"

Gampu then pointed toward the knife.

"This is a knife,"

The commander moved his hand toward a shorter piece of silverware with a rounded tip.

"And last but not least, this is the spoon,"

Gampu retreated his hand from the silverware.

"What is the last, Commander?"

"A spork but that is a edible eating utensil,"

"So not like this," Loki picked up the spoon then waved it.

"Yes and no,"

Loki tilted his head.

"It is a hybrid of a spoon with the tip of a fork,"

Loki lowered the spoon down beside the plate.

"So that's where the name comes from," Loki said. "I wonder who made that name up."

"Wondering about that is a rabbit hole you will never get out of," Gampu said.

"So it's a really complicated story," Loki said.

"It is," Gampu said. "Now, _eat_."


	7. Tucked in

Shortly after the boy had some dinner, Loki fell asleep in his chair. It was the equivalent of dinner rather than lunch because the boy's eyes seemed tired despite how awake and coherent that he was. Gampu picked up the young boy into his arms then moved down the hall. He waved his hand in front of the console then the door opened before him. Gampu strolled into the quarters with Peepo tailing from behind him. He placed the young boy into the bed then tucked him in.

Gampu sat on the edge of the bed looking down upon the boy.

"Good night, Loki," Gampu got up to his feet. "Peepo, if you wish to stay overnight. . . You have my authorization."

"Oraco," Peepo said. Peepo's voice turned deep in the reply. The childish tone went away as did the echo. "I thought we would meet him much later."

Gampu came to a stop by the doorway then shifted toward the manu-droid.

"Not everything is hardly what we expect," Gampu said. "We are walking in blind searching for something tangible to guide us to the light," he shook his head. "It's all up to him to turn the lights on."

"And if he doesn't?" Peepo asked.

Gampu looked down toward the floor then raised his head up with a sigh.

"Tee Gar would need help taking them all in one go and by that time. . . ." Gampu stood by the threshold to the bedroom looking out toward the red and white door. "Jason's rescue mission would have been found out immediately then everything that we would have done to secure their lives would collapse."

"Can't we change his mind?" Peepo asked.

"No," Gampu said, shifting toward Peepo then shook his head as the bedroom grew darker but half of the light from the living room poured down the side of his face. "I am afraid not."

"This isn't fair," Peepo said, over the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

"My dear old friend," Gampu patted on Peepo's head, lightly, fondly, sadly. "We cannot interfere as we have done enough meddling as it is." He used Peepo as his support to get up to his feet. "Be Loki's friend like you were to those before him."

There was a long pause as Gampu walked away.

"Affirmative," Peepo said. Gampu stopped beside the door looking on toward the glowing red visor. "I may not like it but I will do it."

"Good night, Peepo," Gampu said, smiling, then waved his hand and walked out.


	8. Rough night

Captain Paul Lewis was a forty-six year old man. Patient with cloned colonists and the rough environment that come with it. But what he wasn't patient with were the cowards who committed crimes. Several that were made for the continued well being of the colony on Seto. Over the last sixteen years, he had watched the newly born newly cloned children grow up among with the men and women. Relatives, per say, in many ways they were his brothers and sisters. But it wasn't their choice to fall for each other. Many Earthlings called that narcissism.

Some species called that " _loving_ _yourself despite the flaws and differences that you see in everyone else compared to you_ " in trying to justify how the clones kept finding each other and falling in love like it were a natural order of things. Which it were not. It was a miracle that nothing terrible had happened due to the medical advancements in treating copulating clones and medicine alone that kept the developing fetus alive until birth.

They had been the only group of clones on Earth who had volunteered for this kind of colonization because they had done the impossible and were willing to do the impossible a second time defying all odds. And they succeeded. Lewis was smacking his hand with a black bat strolling down the street looking from side to side quite warily.

"Where is that Jerome," Lewis looked around the area eying the elevated huts kept up by support beams that had several ladders.

"Uh, captain," Lieutenant Noa started. "I think the kid might have skipped down."

"Lieutenant, I really doubt that," Lewis looked down toward the lieutenant. "He is your co-dependent on defense and we have accounted all weapons."

Noa grimaced.

"I. . ." Noa didn't know what to say. "He is too smart to stay."

"I know he is one of us but this is someone who lives from day to day surviving just like the lot of you kids doing the best that he can for himself," Lewis said. "A Earthling is not supposed to live this way and that's primarily our fault," the sound of the waves colliding against the rocks in the distance with space birds flying overhead flying down toward the small crevices was distant but loud enough to hear. "No one should have to grow up with dangerous wildlife that can attack at any given notice and need to hide."

"Yes, sir," Noa sternly nodded.

Lewis placed his hands on his hips then shielded his eyes looking on.

"Wheres does Jerome live anyway?"

Lewis looked toward Noa.

"I know right where he lives." Noa said, looking on.

* * *

"Help. . . Help. . . Help!"

Loki awoke with a pant as his eyes held fear from within them then grasped at the blanket bringing it closer under his chin staring at the cieling.

"Just a dream," Loki said, trembling. "Just a dream."

Loki briefly closed his eyes.

"Are you alright, Loki?" Peepo's child voice sprang out from the dark that echoed.

Loki looked toward the glowing pair of red balls floating in the dark.

"I am okay, Peepo, " Loki said, then propped himself up. "Why are you here?"

"Considering that you have just been put to bed after a day that you have had," Peepo said. "It was the logical thing to do."

Loki lowered down to the bed.

"I app-I app-"

"Appreciate,"

"Appreciate it, Peepo,"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"It's nothing,"

"It is not nothing," Loki slipped out his lyrotron. "It made you wake up."

"It's. . ." Loki said. "I was in the dark holding a . . . light source. . . There was fire in it but glass was covering it and I didn't know where to go."

"That is a lantern," Peepo said.

"Then I heard the commander calling for me so I ran but each time it felt like I go closer. Like he were across from me. But eventually, his voice became really distant," Loki gulped. "I dropped it then everything was in flames and the cieling was falling. Doors were falling around me and no one was there to stop it. I was in the academy's hallways but it was in worse shape. Every time I put out the flames, it started all over again and. . . I was alone fighting against fire. I was the only one who stayed behind to defend the academy."

"You are currently not alone, Loki," Peepo said. "You do not need to be afraid of being alone."

"I wasn't afraid," Loki said. "I was mad that people weren't there to help me."

"Long as you are here," Peepo said. "You will always have that people always open to help you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Affirmative,"

"That is. . ."

"Reassuring," Peepo's red glowing eyes turned toward him. "Is that the word you are searching for?"

"Yes," Loki said.

"We do not just help people outside of campus but inside," Peepo said. "There are many kinds of different struggles here."

"Do you have struggles?"

"I have my struggles,"

"What kinds?"

"Power failure,"

"That sounds awful,"

"It doesn't happen often,"

"But it happens often enough for you,"

"Affirmative,"

"Must be less worse than not knowing anything,"

"It is far worse than not knowing anything, Loki," Loki looked down toward Peepo. "It is being in the dark and not knowing if the mission was successful despite my unexpected shut down," Peepo shifted away from the boy. "I am scared that the next time I have power failures. . . it could just very well spell the end of the academy."

Loki came over to Peepo's side then patted on the manu-droid's head.

"Hey," Loki said. "It is okay."

"Easy for you to say," Peepo said. "You're a organic unit."

"I will play my lyrotron for you," Loki said, then sat down onto the edge of the bed and took out his lyrotron. "I know just the tune."

"You are too kind," Peepo said.

Loki placed the lyrotron into his mouth then began to shift the long orange segment in and out of the space instrument. He played it for thirty minutes as his eyes slowly closed. Eventually, Loki fell back onto the bed fast asleep so Peepo caught the lyrotron in between his claws then lifted the young boy's body all the way up onto the bed. Loki shifted on to his side. Peepo scanned the lyrotron very carefully while rolling toward the front side of the bed and waited for the boy to wake up.

* * *

"Mrs Jerome, Mr Jerome,"

Mrs Jerome was a forty-nine year old woman standing in front of the doorway very concerned. From beside her was Mr Jerome, a clear forty-something year old version of his son Jerome, a bit without a goatee or a full head of hair.

"Yes?" Mrs Jerome said.

"Is this about our son?" Mr Jerome asked.

"Yes," Lewis said.

"I told you not to put him on that," Mr Jerome said. "My boy ain't no fool."

"He got people _killed_ ," Noa said.

"Because he did the smart thing," Mr Jerome said.

"He hid and waited out the saber-tooth cats," Mrs Jerome said. "What kind of colony drop off is done in territory that has a pack of them?"

"He was the leader of the unit," Lewis said.

"And they didn't follow him?" Mrs Jerome asked, skeptically.

"They didn't," Lewis said.

"They should have followed him," Mr Jerome said.

"You should know that he had," Lewis said. "Did he mention that?"

"He told me what I needed to know about the situation," Mr Jerome said. "He is a scared kid."

"A scared kid who got twelve of our relatives dead," Lewis said. "There are forty-three angry and distraught survivors."

"Forty-three," Mrs Jerome said. "That's a good number."

"That is a unacceptable number," Lewis said. "You love your son but the law is the law and he has to be taken in. According to the survivors, he never gave a order. They just stood around as the cats were headed their way!"

"Why. . . why . . . why did you put my son in that position?" Mr Jerome hissed. "He is a farmer."

"A farmer works with their surroundings and makes the best of it," Lewis said, sharply. "Not cowers in fear."

"Why don't we visit our father?" Mrs Jerome asked, her hands wrapped around Mr Jerome's arm. "We haven't visited him in quite some time."

"We are due for it," Mr Jerome said.

Mrs Jerome walked out of the house with a basket in hand then was followed by Mr Jerome. The group walked in then the door closed right behind without being prompted. Lewis shook his head with a tsk repeatedly with his head lowered. Noa raised his head up, his eyes closed, regretful of what was going to happen next. In his left hand was a short but slender bat that had straps from the center between the butt and the rounded yet fat tip.

The four officers took out their sticks then snapped them in half.

The green lights illuminated from each stick so they went from room to room.

"Jerome!"

Noa went into the living room with Birn.

"Come out, Jerome!"

Lewis walked into the kitchen holding up the glowing stick alongside Turvin.

"We know you chickened out on escorting the new colonists to Ballis Town!" Turvin opened the large cabinets then peered around.

Lewis went into the dining room.

"Where could he possibly be?" Lewis snapped. "He isn't going to expect a lenient sentence for abandoning his assignment!"

Noa went down the hall with one hand reached out. All the candles were out with smoke drifting off them inside the little holes that stood at ten inches tall and ten inches wide. Noa took a turn then came to a stop from within the room with Birn by his side. He held the glowing in the dark stick up far as he could then scanned around the area finding a bed, equipment, medical tools, torn sleeves that had once been decorated by the badge to the defense force.

"Jerome!" Noa called.

Lewis stepped into the room.

"Alright, he isn't here," Birn said.

"Well shit," Lewis said.

"He must be more clever than we thought," Noa said.

"He could be on the cieling," Noa suggested.

Slowly, one by one, they looked up then exchanged a glance with each other holding up their glowing sticks.

"Let's check the other place," Lewis said.

"You said it, captain," Turvin said.

The room grew dark then there was a thud. The darkness retreated to the outside of the house that had a open doorway. Lewis came out of the hut with two hands gripping on the man's jacket then tossed him to the dirt where he skid down staining his shirt in dark brow mud including his face. Jerome got up to his feet then turned around to face the squad with his hands rolled up into fists. He locked eyes with Noa and the other officers. Slowly, but surely, Lewis stepped forward with his hands linked behind his back.

"You made a good sentry," Lewis said. "But not a effective officer."

"I am not a fool," Jerome used his sleeve to wipe off the mud from his face. "They were."

"Cuff him," Lewis said.

Jerome was caught off guard as two officers came from behind them and restrained him then placed his wrists into the silver cuffs that restricted his movement.

"Think you got off easy just running away all those times?" Lewis asked. "You got someone killed. You're really going to pay. Mark my words, lieutenant."

Lewis waved him off dismissively watching the teenager being taken away with no protesting or struggling coming from the clone.

"I'm going to miss him," Noa said.

Lewis shook his head in shame.

"He could have had a stellar career," Lewis said. "Could have had. . ."

"I saw it from the start," Noa spoke up drawing the captain's attention. "I knew it from the beginning. He was never going to have a great career."

"How?" Lewis asked.

"He always agreed with the other officers to run," Noa said.

"Eliminating clones who don't have survival smarts isn't something I take lightly," he faced Noa. "If there were there another way to save his life. . ."

"You would take it, captain," Noa said, watching Jerome's figure get smaller.

"I would," Lewis said. "But. . . we can't change a man on the final frontier. No one can." He shook his head. "There is no place that wants a such a young clone like _him_ outside of Seto."

Lewis walked ahead of Noa.


	9. The morning after

The darkness grew light and lighter from within the bedroom until it were bright again. His eyes winced while turning over then over. Loki rolled over the edge of the bed falling to the floor with a thud. Loki hopped up to his feet using the edge of the bed as his support.

"Here is your lyrotron, Loki," Peepo said.

"Thank you," Loki took the lyrotron. "You held it all night?"

"Affirmative," Peepo replied. "I am capable of holding anything for long periods of time."

"Forever," Then Loki added. "even?"

"It is possible," Peepo said. "I was engineered to be that way."

There was a beep from the door.

"What was that?" Loki asked.

"That is the doorbell ringing," Peepo said. "You have to say come in to allow them in."

Loki came to the side of the divideder.

"Come in," Loki said.

Tee Gar entered into the room.

"Good morning, Loki," Tee Gar said. "I expect you had a good nights rest?"

"I didn't," Loki said. "But Peepo was there for me most of the time and it made it all better."

"Peepo always finds a way to make things better," Tee Gar said.

"What are those for?" Loki asked, approaching Tee Gar.

"These are your civvies," Tee Gar said, handing them to Loki.

"Why is my shirt just gray?" Look was looking down at the shirt left on top of the pile.

"You don't have a colorful shirt because you're not a cadet," Tee Gar said.

"What does it take to become part of the team?" Loki asked, looking up toward Tee Gar.

"Well. . ." Tee Gar started. "You have to write a essay, have letters of recommendation from the high school principal, lobby a representative of your planet, and have the academy council approve of your admission, and be between the ages of sixteen and eighteen."

Loki looked over toward the padds still left on the table then back toward Tee Gar.

"What happens to me now?"

Tee Gar moved toward the chair across from him.

"You decide what happens next," Tee Gar said.

"I do?" Loki raised his brows.

Tee Gar nodded.

"Then Gampu will make it possible for you," Tee Gar said. "They did put you under his care."

Loki considered it a moment then nodded.

"I understand," Loki said.

"Did Gampu tell you about the secret door to the bathroom?" Tee Gar asked, getting up from the table. "Peepo can tell you all about the sonic showers, sinks, sonic toilets, and sonic hand dryers."

"No," Loki said. "Show me."

"Alright," Tee Gar said, approaching the bedroom. He stopped beside the wall then shifted toward Loki. "Watch this."

Tee Gar turned toward the wall then knocked on it three times so the fake wall slid up before Loki.

"You can use the chair to get up to the sink,"

Loki was looking at it in awe.

"I. . . I . . . I think I got it from here,"

Tee Gar turned toward Loki.

"If you want to find me, I will be at the lab," Tee Gar said. "The one I am assigned to. Peepo can direct you to it."

Tee Gar walked past Loki who slowly walked into the bathroom with his clump of clothes headed toward the direction of pouring mix of red and blue light.

"Camelopardalis!" Loki said in awe.


	10. A meaning of survival on Seto

Jerome fell to his hands on the floor then moved over to face the long, thick bars. The captain of the colony stared back down at him with eyes of contempt and disapproval toward him, hands linked behind his back, shaking his head. The expressions that he had seen from others in the colony when fleeing for his life in other occasions and hiding until the danger had passed by. His eyes adjusted to the brightness in the room that was highly unfamiliar. He was used to the colors of yellow, orange, and red contrasting the dark gray theme.

Everything was so out of place.

As though it came from a different time that Jerome was very unused to.

The walls were incredibly clean lacking a scuff or scar behind from the people who had been inside of it previously. The florescent light fixtures installed on the wall from above had long thin black lines that continued outside of the cell. Asides to that, there were no signs of being disturbed since the colony's HQ had been established. Once upon a time, it used to be a colony ship that had housed his parents and relatives looking for a bright new start with hardship. But not the kind of hardship they were expecting. It was exactly how his father had recounted being in a ship telling Jerome as a boy.

The outside of the facility barely looked like a ship these days and lacked windows. The building was wedged in a circular valley. It had seas of greenery, a water fountain set in the center, and trees that were tall as the eye could see. Trees that he had not seen before in his lifetime. He was used to seeing patches of greenery and vines growing in places that were all the most typical: gardens. It was unfamiliar to see officers picking off apples from the trees.

"Your execution is scheduled for friday at eight thirty-seven sharp," Lewis said.

"Do I get to see my parents?" Jerome asked.

"You're a clone," Lewis said. "Clones don't have parents in the eyes of the law."

"So are you," Jerome said. "Like the rest of us, you refer to your parents as your parents not as cloning machines."

"I am a clone who abides the law," Lewis said. "I don't push my limits."

"Neither do I," Jerome said. "You understand the limits of survival out there."

"I do," Lewis said. "A farmer should always be ready to throw down not run away."

"How do you think my family survived the last attacks by the sabertooths?" Jerome asked. "I don't think you really understand what being a farmer is," he got up to his feet. "I think you hardly understand the reality of being smart."

"You are just parroting your family's opinions," Lewis was unsettled. "Do you have opinions of your own?"

"In matter of fact," Jerome nodded with a dry smile. "I do."

Lewis grew puzzled as he walked toward the side of the cell door.

"So why haven't you acted them out?"

Lewis leaned against the bars looking on toward Jerome.

"What I want is just not possible," Jerome leaned against the wall. "Not here, anyway." He looked down. "There is basic fact about how strong and smart those sabertooths are compared to us. They have claws and fangs. . .." Jerome gestured toward himself. "I just have teeth and hands." Jerome shook his head. "I am not the kind who wrestles with animals."

Lewis frowned.

"But you _can_ make it possible," Lewis said. "You're constantly armed with your bone sticks."

"That's what my uncle said then he got killed by a sabertooth protecting my father and my mother," Jerome said. "That's what my best friend said before they got killed by a sabertooth. That is what my sister said before she got killed by a sabertooth! My family has naturally small growing bone blades." he took out a white blade from his forearm then showed it to the man. "So is it worth it fighting back when all I am doing is scratching the animal?" his anger flared in the words snapping the bone blade back where it belonged. "Is it?"

Lewis looked off, if only for a moment, thinking, then his attention returned toward the young man.

"Where do you think meat comes from?"

Jerome raised brows up high then lowered them.

"It comes from domesticated livestock," Jerome then added."not sabertooths."

". . . You're smart,"

Jerome had a smug smirk.

"Being a smart colonist has always helped me,"

Lewis glared long and hard at Jerome.

"Until today,"

Jerome folded his arms.

"It serves me well,"

Lewis shook his head.

"You are blinded by your own self-preservation,"

Jerome nodded with a smile.

"That's who I am and that's who I want to be. It is what has kept me alive including a good handful of my siblings and family members," he locked eyes with the captain. "Now, if you excuse me," he turned around then walked toward the bed and sat down on to it. Jerome faced the captain. "I have a execution to rest for."

"That is four days away," Lewis said.

"Ta, ta," Jerome leaned forward waving Lewis off with both hands.

Lewis walked away from the cell then the door closed behind him so Jerome slid his legs on to the bed and put his hands behind his back then closed his eyes falling asleep.


	11. Forming new friendships

The civilian uniform fit Loki's figure quite nicely.

It was unfamiliar to find that he had a large neck collar that had pointed tips.

The rest of the uniform was smoothed out. The fabric was warm and soft to his finger tips. A flash of a memory crossed his mind. Dusting off dirt from his clothes until everything was back into its proper form. It was a vague memory that felt foreign. Clothes that felt fine and warm just as the clothes that he had discarded. He kept the medallion around his neck and the lyrotron tucked into his pocket then clicked the pocket close.

"Do you feel better, Loki?"

Loki patted on the pant pocket.

"A lot," Loki said, turning toward the small machine. "You must feel otherwise."

"It is all in a days work," Peepo said.

Peepo began to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

"The commander normally cleans me every morning and charges me,"

"You helped me," Loki picked up the sash from the small clump of dirty clothes. "I should return the favor."

Loki put it under the sonic sink hen lowered down to Peepo's level.

"Affirmative," Peepo said.

Loki placed the wet sash on the light gray film then yanked it back revealing the bright white armor.

* * *

"Come on, Tee Gar," Adrian said, one arm hooked along Tee Gar's arm as she clasped her hands together looking toward him with a smirk. The duo strolled down the hall passing by clusters of cadets standing around talking over coffee. "When you go into your lab, you don't come back out of it for hours. Sometimes, you miss some of your medical classes."

"I have cleared many of the tests," Tee Gar said. "and passed them."

"The academy isn't a place of tests," Adrian said, looking toward Tee Gar with a smile.

"How did you ever pass high school?" Tee Gar asked.

"I juggled my classes and social life," Adrian said. "Including sleeping very well."

"Slept really well," Tee Gar had a short laugh. "As if."

"I can do with sleepy eyes," Adrian said.

"You are not the kind of person who studies all night," Tee Gar said.

"I am," Adrian said. "At least, was. It was the only way I could get accepted here."

"You don't look like the person who does that," Tee Gar said.

"The luxury of having a good schedule that fits my needs," Adrian said, winking back.

"Alright, alright," Tee Gar said. "I am going."

Adrian grinned back at Tee Gar as they continued their way down the hall.

* * *

Laura and Chris were the first members of the team to enter the mess hall. It was routine as brushing their teeth, getting dressed, then zipping up their boots after getting everything sorted the way it belonged. They had their plates coated in breakfast then retrieved several of the napkins and moved to one of the many empty tables where they sat from across each other. Out of the doorway came Tee Gar and Adrian with their breakfast plates walking in the direction of the table then sat down by each side of the twins respectively.

"Good morning, Tee Gar, Adrian," Laura and Chris said in unison.

"Morning, Chris, Laura," Tee Gar and Adrian went in unison.

"So," Chris started, cutting away at the egg. "How is Gampu's ward?"

"He is in good shape," Tee Gar said. "But I was surprised to find Peepo was there with him."

"Peepo stayed all night with Loki?" Adrian asked.

"All night long," Tee Gar said. "He hadn't been cleaned yet when I came in."

"That is surprising," Adrian said. "Gampu never leaves Peepo overnight with any of us."

"That is not surprising," Laura said, Adrian turned her head toward Laura. "Children being introduced to a new environment overnight with a familiar face or object have been shown to have a more positive experience becoming familiar to the new place they have been relocated."

"That is really interesting," Adrian said.

"I didn't think I would get to see that happen so soon into our education here," Laura said.

"The academy is a funny place," Chris said. "This is our first semester," he leaned back placing his hands behind his neck with a grin. "It may turn out that things don't work out the way we believe for the academy after all."

Loki came through the doorway with a smile as he held on to his plate.

"Good morning!" Loki said.

"Good morning!" the group replied.

"Come over here and eat," Tee Gar said. "We got a seat for you."

"Actually," Adrian said. "These tables can take four."

"Let's make up for that," Chris got up to his feet then brought over a chair set in between him and Laura. "Now we got a seat."

"Thank you, Chris," Loki said, walking around the table.

"So you got cadet clearance?" Laura asked.

"No," Loki shook his head. "Peepo turned on the door for me then went to get a recharge."

"He went uncharged all night," Chris raised his brows in surprise.

"Uh huh," Loki said. "Is this finger food or cut up food?"

"Eggs are cutting up food," Adrian said. "So is the sausages."

"But not the toast," Chris said. "That is finger food."

"Ahhhh," Loki nodded. "I see."

"So what are you going to do next?" Tee Gar asked.

"I was thinking of staying here," Loki said. "I mean, not staying here forever, but joining this space force."

"Space corps," Chris faked a cough.

"What is the difference?" Loki asked.

"Corps are notably people who volunteer to help others," Laura said. "Space force is . . ."

"It's a lot like having a military branch that focuses on defense from around the planet, solar system, and the galaxy," Adrian said. "We don't need a branch for that."

"Long as we help each other," Tee Gar said. "It will always be unnecessary."

"Forever more," Chris said. "Space force," he shook his head. "Isn't what we joined for."

"I like to join it," Loki said. The cadets looked at him. "And I need help writing that essay." he looked toward each of them. "How do I write a essay?"

"Loki," Laura said. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

"No," Loki said. "I am old enough for it. Gampu said so."

"You don't look eighteen," Tee Gar said, amused. "I am pretty sure he didn't mean it _that_ way."

"He did," Loki said. Tee Gar's face fell as did Chris's and Laura's. "He told me after Peepo gave me the tour."

"You will be a first," Adrian grinned with a nod.

"But, that is not likely-" Tee Gar stopped by way of Adrian's icy, silent glare.

Adrian's eyes turned sweet and kind when changing attention toward the boy.

"If you really want to be out in space. Not always planet-side. Space is extremely dangerous for a child, Loki," Loki nodded in understanding. Adrian's hands were clasped under her chin as she had her elbows on the edge of the table and intent eyes on him. "Have you considered that?"

"No," Loki tilted his head. "How dangerous can it be?"

The cadets exchanged knowing looks then their unanimous attention returned to Loki.

"Zalon is a good example," Chris said. "We made it out." he lowered his head toward Loki, sincerely. "But you almost didn't make it out."

"But the Zalons were there," Loki said.

"Sometimes, the threat isn't just a planet or entities," Laura said. "It's people."

"It's human error," Chris said.

"And ships," Tee Gar added.

"People and ships who need help," Loki said. "The danger is worth it."

The cadets exchanged a glance with each other as their sincerely cautious demeanor were replaced by smiles.

"Loki," Chris said. "You are going to have to be emancipated if you want to join the academy."

"I don't have parents," Loki said. "I have no one to be set from. If I had anyone to be set free from then they would be be walking through those doors to claim me." Loki motioned toward the door making their eyes draw toward it. They waited for someone to come in. No one came in to the mess hall. "Camelopardalis! I know what big words mean!"

All at once, the thought struck their minds then their smiles were replaced by grins as a idea had hit them. It was the most fool proof and brilliant ones by far. Chris and Laura can feel that Tee Gar and Adrian had the same idea that hit them. It was a verdict that was preferable. Done without a mind link and very effective with the bright idea hitting them at the same time. Chris and Laura could tell just by the look in their friend's eyes. Their attention returned toward Loki from the center of the table.

"I will teach you how to write essays," Adrian said. "But you're going to need a lot of practice and plenty of patience."

"I can do that," Loki said. "We haven't been introduced. What are your names?"

"I am Laura and this is my twin, Chris," Laura gestured toward Chris. "I am training to be a psychologist."

"I am aiming for best pilot in the galaxy," Chris said. "And best brother at the same time."

"I am Tee Gar," Tee Gar said. "The doctor of the academy."

"Adrian," Adrian said. "A brilliant-to-be xenogeologist."

"Happy to meet you, everyone," Loki grew a smile. "I am Loki and I want to help people like you helped me."


	12. Essay help

"You remind me of myself when I was a kid," Tee Gar said, suddenly, reading the padd while leaned back into the chair from his lap.

Loki looked toward Tee Gar.

"What were you like?" Loki asked.

Tee Gar grinned placing the padd on to the table.

"Studying," Tee Gar said.

"You spent your childhood _studying!_ " Loki exclaimed.

"Yes," Tee Gar said. "And very ambitious. Except _you_ "- he gestured toward Loki-"don't need to study."

"All I need to do is learn to write a essay," Loki looked down toward the padd.

"A really good essay!" Tee Gar laughed. "You are going to make a great one for the history books."

"Did you study at the academy?" Loki asked.

"No," Tee Gar shook his head. "I studied on my home planet. But, I was a few years older than you were."

"What did you study with?" Loki asked.

Tee Gar got up to his feet then went to a drawer, opened it up, then returned to the table with a bulky yet rounded white and blue object. The panels seemed to have been well worn even aged to a point. The bright theme had been replaced by a dull gray and a faded blue that contrasted against the bright theme within the academy. It was very old but very well kept. The thin cracks that formed from being dropped had unique lines indicating that it had been super glued back together whenever it had accidentally broken into pieces.

"Earthlings call this a speak n' say," Tee Gar said. "This is a translator to every alien species in the federation."

Tee Gar slipped up layers of pages that were thick with different faces that ranged in facial features differences. He came to a stop at the back then twirled the button on the speak 'n say device then pressed it in. A strange series of unique crystal clear whistles came from the machine.

"Hello," a woman's voice came out of the machine.

"That was in Bobicki," Tee Gar said. "She just translated what it said."

"It is beautiful," Loki said. "I never heard anything like it."

Tee Gar whistled.

"How did you do that?" Loki asked.

"Practice," Tee Gar said. "A lot of it."

"Is your first tongue . . ." Loki started.

"In Standard?" Tee Gar asked. "No."

"So you are a alien," Loki said.

"So are you," Tee Gar said. "It's very different compared to this language."

"My language is similar to standard," Loki said, putting the speak 'n say back where it had been taken out of. "That could mean my family have to speak with people who communicate standard on a daily basis."

"If so, that is a reasonable theory to go on," Tee Gar said. "It's a start."

"A good start," Loki said. "Now," he looked at the padd. "Does this sound a little funny?"

Tee Gar looked at the screen then nodded.

"You haven't continued writing," Tee Gar said. "It sounds funny because you've dropped your train of thought."

"Or I lost it," Loki grimaced.

"You can find it again," Tee Gar said.

"Just like my past?"

"Finding who you are is a process. It's almost a never ending search through out your lifetime," Tee Gar said. "However short or long. There are situations that are available to you. Search yourself if you want to go there."

"If I can't find it?" Loki asked.

"Search _really_ deep, Loki," Tee Gar emphasized. "If you get the answer there then you what to do."

"I will," Loki said.

"Then take those opportunities," Tee Gar continued. "The first step forward into a situation is a step in knowing what you want to be and how you want this event to be shaped. It's shaped by experiences." Loki nodded in agreement. "Some good, some bad, and some are in-between. Memories are a funny thing, Loki. You should ask Laura about that."

"If I get accepted to the academy I will ask her," Loki said. "How is my essay?"

"You got the introductory paragraph in. You got the next two paragraphs down to a tea about the benefits of a child remaining around the people who rescued them," Tee Gar turned his attention toward Loki. "The next two paragraphs. . . I don't know about that but it is all up to you."

Loki looked down toward the padd for the longest time.

"I don't know what to write next,"

"You are stumped,"

"What's a stump?"

"It is part of a tree that blocks a path,"

"Is it dangerous?"

Tee Gar laughed, shaking his head, bemused.

"Harmless," Tee Gar reassured. "It does nothing but be in the way."

"I get it!" Loki said.

"Uh huh," Tee Gar said. "Loki, how about you start off with differences and go from there."

"We all have different superpowers," Loki said.

"That's a good start," Tee Gar agreed.

"I am not a tree stump anymore," Loki said.

"Good," Tee Gar said. "You did mention abut being different in the first paragraph so it will work."

"How different are the rest of blue team one compared to me?" Loki asked.

"Adrian can be underestimated and be seen as a non-threatening life-form. She has her intelligence to use as a weapon. If needed." Tee Gar leaned back into the chair and his hands behind his head, clasped on the back, his elbows pointed outwards as his attention was fixated on the cieling. His lowered his attention down toward the young boy. "I have the strength of my ancestors in my blood, in my muscles, in my very being," Tee Gar continued. "Laura and Chris have a mind link because they are psi-positive twins. And that's about it. We're like the Avengers in all respects except no one recruited us."

"I got a idea how I can go from here," Loki said.

"Keep up the great work, Loki," Tee Gar said, placing his hand on the child's shoulder. "I know they will allow your admission."

"Doctor Soom please report to Sick Bay 1," came from the intercomn. "Please report to Sick Bay 1."

"I will be right back," Tee Gar said.

Tee Gar got up to his feet then walked away from the table.

"You can do this, Loki," Loki told himself as the door closed from behind him.

Loki turned toward the door, curious, then back in the direction of the padd.

_"The first step forward into a situation is a step in knowing what you want to be and how you want this event to be shaped."_

Loki looked up from the padd then a red star sparkled from his eyes so he vanished into thin air.


	13. A farmer boy in sick bay

Loki reappeared in the hall with the padd pressed against his side behind Tee Gar. He appeared in and out in the hallway often enough that when a cadet looked toward his direction, thinking they had seen a child, there was no child in sight. Tee Gar waved his hand in front of the panel then walked into the room. Loki reappeared from the corner of the room watching the cadet put on a protective material that reminded him of a blanket. Tee Gar eyed at the civilian resting on the biobed appearing to be bloodied and quite unwell.

Tee Gar turned in the direction of the other cadet still standing by the door rubbing her elbows looking on toward her friend being taken care of by the medical staff.

A nurse applied a hypospray to the side of the young woman's neck then the screams abruptly stopped as the heavily injured cadet became less erratic.

"What happened, Lieutenant?" Tee Gar came to a stop in front of the cadet.

The cadet had a long distant look slowly shaking her head.

"I don't know. . ."

"Start from the beginning,"

"One moment, we were . . . we were. . ." Tee Gar placed a hand on the officer's shoulder. "It happened to so fast." the cadet closed her eyes.

"Take it easy," Tee Gar said. "Slowly."

The cadet opened her eyes after a long moment.

"We were repairing damage from Dragos's last attack. One moment, she was laughing then the next moment. . . then the next moment . . . she wasn't," her hands was bloodied. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I did all that I could to stop the flight of the satellite."

"You did good getting her back in the academy, Lieutenant," Tee Gar said. "Nurse, get her out of here."

"Oraco," The nurse came by then took the shaken cadet by the shoulders then guided her out of sick bay.

The injured cadet was pouring blood from uneven parts of her body and bone that stood 's eyes were in absorbing the horror as Tee Gar came toward the scene with nurses around him. Tee Gar seemed in control and very calm in the middle of the scene that was odd. Tee Gar shouted orders so one of the nurses stepped aside then took out a collinear going to the corner of the room.

Loki watched tall figures with strange forehead crests enter the room then be given suits similar to the ones that were being worn by the staff. His eyes were set on the operation. Instead of being horrified and disgusted at what was unfolding before his eyes, there was only a certain calm that took over. A cadet returned with a large yellow device then shortly after entered the commander watching in intrigue of the operation.

"Tee Gar, are you certain this will not harm the patient?" Gampu looked on. "It is very dangerous to use lasers inside the academy."

"I am very certain," Tee Gar said. "Prior simulations have shown it works," he looked toward the commander. "Permission?"

"Granted," Gampu said. "But be very careful."

"I will," Tee Gar assured.

"This rarely happens with good results," Gampu said.

"Stashe, Ogoda," Tee Gar looked toward the cadets. "I need you to do exactly as I say. Is that clear?"

"Affirmative," the nurses nodded.

"Get on each other's shoulders," Tee Gar said. "One of you aims the device at the weapon and sear off the heavy half while the other keeps them balanced." He turned toward the cadet. "Ready in one. . two. . . three!"

A orange light seared off the chunk of metal with blazes of electricity rising up from the laser blast.

The group of cadets carefully lifted up the piece down to a another cadet. The second cadet got off the first cadet's shoulders then walked out of sick bay leaving the staff to perform the tasks that were needed. Tee Gar walked around the biobed with his hands on his hips surveying the wounds on the body and the pieces of metal that were still embedded inside yet stood out to his eyes. It was a farming equipment accident on the human body; the skin was the ground, the debris were the damaged but if not possibly fatal for the inconvenienced parts, and the blood was the disturbed dirt.

It was more than enough that could be removed in the surgery. Figuring out how to help the material out of the body in which order with the patient being safely medicated before any actions were to be taken came with the perks of his growing knowledge regarding alien bodies. The cadet was breathing regularly while still in pain with her hands closed into fists. Tee Gar looked up from the patient then gave a order coming to the side of the patient rounding about the corner then bumped into Loki.

"Sorry," Tee Gar apologized with a nervous smile beginning to look toward Loki then back on to the operation. "Nurse."

Gampu's eyes landed on Loki's figure then grew alarmed.

"Loki!" Gampu called.

When Tee Gar turned his attention back on to the corner, Loki was gone.


	14. Find the trouble maker

"It has been twenty-four hours since Loki has disappeared from known personnel and cadets," Gampu said. "Adrian, Tee Gar, I like you to do the search from the side of the academy that you did last night. Chris, Laura, the same applies to you."

"We will find him, Commander," Tee Gar said. "He can't hide for long in the academy from us."

"He hasn't been caught, Tee Gar," Gampu said.

"Right," Tee Gar said.

"We can only hope that Loki has not sneaked aboard a seeker in the latest field mission before academy went to night shift," Gampu said. "Don't try to startle him a second time, cadets."

"Oraco," the cadets replied.

"You are dismissed." Gampu watched the cadets walk toward the door. "Tee Gar."

Tee Gar shifted toward Gampu's direction.

"Yes, Commander?"

"You were once a child," Gampu said. "Once in his position."

"Yeah," Tee Gar turned his attention toward his boots then toward the commander. "Except you got hurt."

"Not badly,"

"About that. . . " Tee Gar placed his hands on his hips then rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "I was lucky." he placed his hand on his hip. "I could have punched you in the chest and broke several of your ribs."

"But you didn't." Gampu's hands were clasped on the table leaning forward in the direction of the cadet. "You were all alone and frightened just as Loki in a strange land."

"I was," Tee Gar looked back, fondly, then had a short laugh. "We were both new to each other."

"You could have done the exact same if you had his gifts," Gampu said. "If you knew that you were capable of it."

"Gee," Tee Gar said, with a grin. "I would have."

"You may leave now," Gampu said.

Tee Gar waved his hand in front of the panel then walked out.

* * *

Laura and Chris strolled down the corridor side by side. Laura was rubbing her closed fist appearing to be very worried. Chris waved his hand in front of a panel stopping in his tracks then poked his head in to the room side to side keeping an eye out for the young boy. Chris leaned out of the doorway as Laura came back from the other doorway. Laura shook her head then they continued their way down checking in the empty partially empty rooms for the boy.

"Where could Loki be?" Laura said, concerned.

"Gampu checked his quarters," Chris said. "He isn't there. But he is still definitely in the academy."

"I don't like this," Laura said. "He could be anywhere."

"Anywhere but the commander's office," Chris said.

"But hiding from us?" Laura asked.

"Tee Gar did startle him," Chris said. "It was his first day in the academy. He won't hide for long," Chris placed a hand on Laura's shoulder reassuringly. "Not on our watch."

"Have we checked the docking bay?" Laura asked.

"Prentiss said that he had checked it with his team from top to bottom," Chris said. He looked down toward Laura. "It can't hurt to check again."

Chris waved his hand if front of the panel to the docking bay.

The door to the docking bay swiftly opened before them then Chris went in first and Laura went in second from behind him. There were a large crowd of cadets standing in front of the flight instructor giving them a tour. Laura turned her attention away from the seekers toward the corner of the room where she spotted the shape of a figure from the corner of the room. It was faint but definitive. She can sense the presence of a child from the corner of the room.

Chris and Laura exchanged a glance with each other then slowly approached the corner.

"Hello," Laura said.

"How can you tell I am here?" Loki asked.

"I can see you," Laura said.

"So can I," Chris said

"How?" Loki asked.

"We have eyes, Loki," Laura said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to be scared after seeing something like that and run away after being startled."

"However hiding from everyone after that. . . " Chris started. "No one wants to hurt you even for being somewhere you shouldn't."

"I needed time to process it," Loki replied. "I was doing what Tee Gar said."

"What did he tell you?" Laura asked.

"To determine how I wanted my experience here to be like," Loki said. "And discovering myself."

"I am sure Tee Gar didn't mean by you following him in to a live operation," Chris said.

"There are many ways to discover yourself," Laura said. "You scared Gampu and Tee Gar."

"I didn't mean to do that," Loki apologized.

"Gampu is really worried about you," Chris said.

"We have known the commander for a while," Laura said. "He gets worried about everyone."

"He is a real softy," Chris said. "Once you get to know him."

"But what you did wasn't right," Laura said.

"For me. . ." Loki said. "It was."

Laura and Chris exchanged a glance with each other.

"How so?" Chris asked.

"I wanted to help the cadet," Loki said. "But I knew that if I tried. . " There was a short pause. Loki's figure became visible to their eyes even as far to his curly blue hair appearing from out of thin air and color spread to his face then on. Loki's figure solidified before their eyes. Loki had his back against the wall with his arms folded on his knees pressed against his chest. "I would get in the way. So the best way I could help was by doing nothing at all."

"You got that figured out," Laura said.

"That's not a great start," Chris said.

"What would have made it great is by asking," Laura said.

"You scared Tee Gar, too," Chris said.

"I realize that now," Loki said. "It was the wrong way to go about it."

"Now that is a good start," Chris said.

Loki turned his attention toward Chris.

"How so?" Loki asked.

"You have realized a mistake and seen the error in it," Chris said.

Laura placed a hand on to Loki's shoulder.

"You feeling okay?" Laura asked.

Loki looked up toward Laura with a nod as a grin slowly appeared.

"I'm okay," Loki said. "I am okay."

 


	15. From cell to seeker

The seeker 1 was soaring through space coming toward a planet with three moons orbiting it. The view sunk into the seeker. Karman was seated in a chair across from the bridge occupied by two academy personnel. From up front were officers making sure the spacecraft was operating as expected to be and should be running. From the front window can be seen surrounding the edges of the planet was a film of blue shield but the clouds and seas stood out to the naked eye.

The seeker sunk through layers of the atmosphere going deep and deeper by the passing minute at a controlled speed. Finally, it broke free of the fight against the atmosphere making a orchestrated glide toward the headquarters. It flew toward the landing pad that had people standing across from the center waiting for it to come down. Seeker 1 landed on to the top of HQ. Lewis and Noa stood side by side with members of Karman's family from across them. Slowly, the door opened then out came the ex-cadet dressed in a simple gray civilian top and long gray bell bottoms that made his black worn black boots stand out against them. Karman approached Lewis playing with his hands and came to a stop in his tracks.

"Ah, um, ah, uh," Karman said. "Gampu wants-um-you-uh-to transfer-someone that no one likes."

"He said-what?" Lewis repeated.

"Send someone that no one, um, ah, likes," Karman said.

"Why?" Lewis asked.

"Don't bother sending another Paul," Karman said. "The, um, ah, academy is not a, ah, dum, revolving door."

"Revolving door. . ." Lewis said. "Never heard of that before," he looked off. "We must be on his last nerve."

Lewis turned around then gestured the family toward Karman.

"What is it, sir?" Noa asked as Lewis joined his side.

"How many people do we not like in this colony?" Lewis asked.

"At this point," Noa said. "Just one."

"Paul Jerome," Lewis said. "If we want a representative of this colony then we have to send the worst of it."

Lewis shook his head in disgust turning away from Noa.

"Do we really want that?" Noa asked.

"No," Lewis said. "But we have to."

* * *

Jerome was set on the bed fast asleep with his hands clasped on the back of his head. The door to his cell quarters opened. Jerome's eyes opened then he slid up and came to the edge of the bed with his hands on the edge. He looked up toward the direction of the approaching officers in uniform compared to his bright orange prison uniform handed to him hours ago.

"Get changed," Lewis said.

The door to the cell opened.

"What?" Jerome asked. "Are you going to get me ready for my execution too early?"

"Much as I like that," Lewis said. "That is not the case." he stepped forward, as Noa came with the folded uniform, then handed it to Jerome's hands. "I got something better than that."

"This is a cadet's uniform," Jerome said, looking up toward Lewis.

"That it is," Then Lewis smirked. "It's for a team."

"The cadet team of death?" Jerome asked. "I don't like being part of teams even when it comes to the execution."

Jerome's reply grit Lewis's nerves.

"You do starting today," Lewis said. "Commander Gampu authorized your transfer to the space academy." his smirk turned into a broad grin. "It's the only way you are ever going to live past the age of sixteen. Now, what do you say to orders from the commander?"

Jerome raised his chin up.

"Oraco," Jerome said.

"You have hundreds of hours worth of training with the seeker. Which as it turns out they still use to this day so you won't need any training for that when you get there." He took another step forward. "If you get expelled and return to this planet, you are going to die." then added darkly glaring toward Jerome. " _Don't_."

Jerome nodded.

"Good," Lewis stepped back with a thin smile. "You are not going to be the best image of yourself here then you are going to join those space corps. We'll be back in five minutes and take you to the seeker. Don't bother making a escape," he turned around from the cell then began to walk away. "You will be shot down by armed guards outside of this room or in any part of this building if you attempt one."

The other officers followed Lewis out of the cell.

Jerome slowly looked down toward the uniform in his hands as he turned his back toward the door.

Jerome slid off his boots, including his prison uniform, then unfolded the cadet uniform. He put on the warm but soft and comfortable uniform on his figure then placed his feet into the boots that were zipped up not a moment later. He folded the prison outfit then placed it on to the bed. He looked up with a sigh from the bed toward the window. The familiar blue color was a comforting color when he was a young boy until it became a color of dread and mundane and horror. Now it was a color that he wore. It was a familiar color that he was terrified of leaving behind.

A part of Lieutenant Paul Jerome was terrified about going out there into space. Space was more unknown, unpredictable, and full of endless but dark possibilities than the well known planet Seto. A planet that he was born and raised on. Never had he left the air space of Seto. Flying was one thing, flying through space and working in it was another matter entirely. Jerome flexed his trembling fingers out from the palm of his hand then linked his hands behind his back looking out warily toward the sky.

He can see the dark canvas with stars, planets, moons, space scientists, space labs, space monarchs, space mirrors, seekers, space animals, asteroids, and the most fantastic images in his mind. Legends that had become bed time stories told by his mother. Legends that couldn't possibly be real but it could very well be. The thought of facing a number of the impossible made him tremble. But, trying to avoid that would lead to his death by Seto or by the very unpredictable space creatures out there. He tilted his head looking out in wonder.

Space was special in one way.

Jerome was going to get to know it.

The doors opened from behind Jerome.

"Time to go, Jerome," Lewis said.

Jerome shifted toward Lewis.

"Do I have to go in degrading cuffs?" Jerome asked. "I am a cadet for the space academy after all."

"No," Lewis said. "But you will be escorted."

Jerome walked of the cell then was escorted out of the room.

* * *

Lewis was thrilled, in reality, by the inside. He was no more worried about the boy going against the escort and the wishes of the academy then the sun was when it came to being alive for anther day. It was a wonderful change of events. His disgust was put on display for the sake of not seeming that he liked the decision to send the officer out there to save him. Public perception was all that he had when it came to his command and oversight of the colony.

"Are you going to tell my mother about this, Lewis?"

"I doubt that your father would like to hear you were kidnapped and forced into being a fighter,"

"I heard the academy was a explorer planetoid,"

"Space changes everyone including the main missions,"

"It won't change me,"

"You can't fight positive progress especially when it impacts you," Lewis said. "Don't want to be ran over by it. Do you?"

"Ran over?" Jerome said. "What is that supposed to mean."

Lewis shrugged.

"It's a phrase I picked up from the commander," Lewis said. "He is a very long living person."

"So older than you are,"

" _Older_ ," Lewis said, emphasized. "He has a very long decorated career."

"I bet it is better than yours,"

"It is," Lewis replied. "He helped this colony get here in the first place when he was a captain. Took several trips but he did it."

Lewis looked over, fondly, rubbing his chin.

"It was a very difficult flight in the beginning being attacked in a old and creaky ship," Lewis continued. "One of those old 21st century ships that had been heavily modified to carry a hundred people."

"Well, where is it?" Jerome said. "This building looks nothing like a colony ship."

"We are in it," Lewis said, looked toward Jerome with a smile. "Took several ships to make her this big."

"And very slow," Jerome said.

"We got help along the way just to get to Seto," Lewis continued turning his attention off him. "Lots of it. Before that day, I had never seen that many ships before joining one lone colony ship one at a time as a escort while going against Emperor Dragos's wishes and protect us against the dragon drones."

"Dragos who?" Jerome asked.

"No one you should-" Lewis stopped. "On second thought. . . Yes, you do."

Lewis shifted toward Jerome.

"He attacks the academy daily so I believe when you get there, his daily trouble making would have already happened by then,"

The elevator stopped then the doors withdrew before the group.

"Don't be concerned about him too much,"

Lewis waved his hand dismissively resuming the walk out of the elevator

"Jason is always there to defend the academy and send him retreating,"

"I will take your word on it," Jerome and the officers followed Lewis toward the seeker.

"Please do," Lewis said. "Time to go, Lieutenant."

The group parted ways from Jerome.

Jerome walked toward the seeker not looking back to the past then went inside and the door closed behind him.

"Please be seated, Lieutenant," Jerome seated down into the seat. "Blue Team, eh?"

"Uh huh," Jerome said.

"How long you are staying?"

"Four years," Jerome said.

Jerome was met with skepticism by the pilot who closed the door.

"Good luck with that," the pilot smiled then went up front and seated down into the chair. "Preparing to disembark Seto."


	16. From fear to happiness

"Come in," Gampu said.

Blue Team 1 entered with Loki in the lead en masse. Gampu mentally counted each of the cadets, the number remaining sound, and whole as expected. It was Adrian, the twins, Tee Gar, Peepo, and Loki. Yet, it felt as though that blue team one was missing one additional member. As if they were not quite whole. A member that hadn't joined the picture. Gampu stopped what he was doing watching the team come in front of his desk. Loki sat down, sulking into the chair, appearing to be very remorseful.

"Alright, Loki," Chris said. "Tell him what you told him."

"I am sorry for scaring you," Loki apologized. "Both of you."

Gampu's blue eyes shifted from the twins then toward Loki.

"Just make sure you don't do that again in my sick bay," Tee Gar said. "Transporting in and out."

"I want you to give your word that you won't use that power in the academy," Gampu said. "On good authority. This time."

"I give you my word," Loki assured. "I won't do it again."

"Cadets," Gampu said. "Your efforts are applaud. Thank you for taking time out of your day. Please, return to your routines."

"Oraco," and everyone left but Loki left.

"Loki," Gampu said. "There is a matter that we must discuss."

"I like to discuss something, too," Loki said. "I want to join the academy," Gampu leaned back into the chair. "I am still working on the essay."

The commander's eyes shifted toward the padd in the boy's lap. Gampu nodded, then tapped on his chin, looking off carefully considering it. He looked down toward Loki placing his hands on to the arm rests with a sigh.

"Do you believe that you can finish this essay this morning?"

"I do,"

"You are not just submitting a application in here for the sake of exploring and kindness," the commander's tone then turned ominous and wary. "Not because you don't want to leave somewhere that you are becoming familiar to."

"No, Commander,"

"After four years, you will be a officer out there in space very far away from everyone you know," he looked down toward Peepo. "Peepo wouldn't be able to join you."

"We would be able to send messages in subspace," Peepo said.

"But you can always finds us in the academy," Gampu said. "Or if the worse comes to happen to the academy. . . You can find me on Earth," he looked down fondly upon the Manu-Droid. "or wherever Peepo may be."

"We are never that far apart,"

"Thousands of light years if he is on a mission,"

"Thousands of light years apart is not far,"

"Of course, it is, Peepo,"

"Millions of light years apart is a entirely different story,"

Gampu tapped on his chin as he turned his attention toward the boy.

"Loki," Gampu said. "You will face many challenges for being a child in the Galactic as a officer."

"I expect that," Loki said. "I will make up for my appearance with my kindness, intelligence, and love."

"You are certain about this decision," Gampu said.

"This is the best place I can be," Loki said. "I feel as if. . . I am supposed to be here. That I am meant to be here."

"Has any other memories come up in the last twenty-four hours?"

"No,"

"Loki, are you very certain?"

"Very certain?"

"Yes,"

"Have memories of your homeworld's night sky popped up in your mind as of recently?"

"If there were then I would remember that. Why? Is it important? Will that help me go home and find my family?"

"It may be the key to helping you," Gampu got up to his feet. "Every memory that you recall is very important," he came to the boy's side. "But it will take a lot of time."

"I have all the time in the world," Loki got up to his feet so that he stood beside the commander. His stomach grumbled. "I am starving!"

"You haven't eaten since yesterday?" Gampu asked.

"Being so scared I didn't have time to be hungry," He looked up toward the commander who's eyes had grown big briefly if only for a moment. "I have all the time in the world to spend and not be hungry."

"And plenty of experiences to learn from," Gampu said. "Finish your essay after lunch. Then will the ball start rolling."

"There is a giant ball in the academy?" Loki asked. Loki squinted back at the commander. "Commander, is this another of your ancient phrases?"

"Indeed, indeed," Gampu said. "Come along, my boy. Time waits for no one."

Gampu waved his hand in front of the panel then they went out the doorway with Peepo following behind.

 


	17. The essay is turned in

"This essay needs to be thrown away," Peepo dropped the padd to the side of the room into black box then move back toward the boy.

Loki bolted up from the chair then ran over toward the padd and picked up the padd.

"Peepo, that's the fifth one!"

Loki walked over toward the Manu-Droid.

"It is lazy writing," Peepo said.

"Do I need to do ten?" Loki asked.

"If you like to stay here as a cadet then ten is necessary," Peepo noted. "Each passing version of the essay is nearing to the perfect version."

"Perfect?" Loki asked.

"One in which all the members of the academy council can agree on admitting you," Peepo said. "It has to be in the best quality."

"Alright, alright," Loki said, sliding the padd aside. He rubbed his eyes. "How do I start the perfect one?"

"Everyone has different standards to writing the perfect essay," Peepo said. "You have to decide for yourself if it's perfect."

"So my first one was-"

"Negative! No! You had Tee Gar help you," Peepo said. "That was full of grammar errors. And it didn't flow right. You had a bad essay helper."

"I'll say," Loki said. "How do I make it perfect?"

"Reflect the events that lead you here and write them down as though you are looking back but also forward," Peepo said. "That will get you admitted."

"What was wrong with my other five essays?" Loki asked

"You gave a summery of the last two days with little about how you felt, you kept talking about how good the food was, you kept walking around in circles, you also wrote about having nightmares, and now you've written a essay that talks about your amnesia with vague sensory memories resurfacing at specific points in your stay," Peepo said. "if this were for a cooking academy that would have been acceptable."

"You are no fun," Loki placed his forehead on the table and sulked.

* * *

Gampu was reading the stack of padds set beside his desk reading the quizzes. He glanced up toward the time on the clock. _Loki is very late._ It had been a few hours since Gampu had left the child in the charge of Peepo. Someone capable of having ample reason to spend hours with the boy and best deserved to be his friend. He wasn't a superior officer in charge of the boy but a mascot none the less capable of interacting and developing relationships with the student body. Asides to conducting numerous surveys posed on newly discovered planets on his own.

There was a beep that came from his door. _Ah, there he is._ Gampu raised his attention off from the pad. He lowered the padd down on to the table then neatly organized the collection of padds beside his arm. Gampu leaned forward placing his clasped hands on to the table. With a simple, "come in," the door slid open letting in Loki and Peepo in a neat and orderly line. Loki came to a stop in front of the table then slid forward the padd on the commander's desk.

"Here it is," Loki said. Gampu took the padd bringing it forward toward himself. "Only after eleven rewrites."

"This is the perfect version," Peepo said.

"You still allow for admissions in this year," Loki turned toward the commander. "Right?"

Gampu tapped on the padd with a hum reading the contents then looked up toward the boy.

"Yes," Gampu said. "we do."

"I like to start today," Loki said.

"That will be determined with the academy council," Gampu said.

"Then where am I going to stay until then?"

"Wherever you wish," Gampu said. "Even whoever you wish." Loki sat down into the chair tilting his head. "For the time being, you are a young and free man with no parental connection in the galaxy or familiar connection for that matter."

"That is a lot of words," Loki said. "Just give me the short version."

"You're a orphan, Loki," Gampu said. "You need a guardian. Someone you can legally stay with."

"Don't the deal that you and the Zalons made count as legal?" Loki asked.

"That was a verbal contract," Gampu said. "To make it Federation legal, we must have a space lawyer, your signed and expressed consent, and a eyewitness. And immortalize the document afterwards. Which can be easily done." he placed his hands on to the table. "Which makes me responsible for your well being. Not just every cadet. But very invested in you."

"So . . . you will be my parent?"

"I will be your parental figure."

"So that means I will have a family here if I understand it right,"

"You are," Peepo interjected. "It will be all around you after graduating."

"Precisely," Gampu said. "Family isn't made by blood. It is made by choice."

"Do you have family?" Loki asked.

"Many people are in my family, Loki," Gampu looked off, sadly, toward Peepo. "But. . ."

"But what?"

Gampu turned his attention toward the boy.

"They are not around anymore,"

Loki tilted his head, confused, by the reply.

"You got some that are alive," Loki said. "Doesn't Peepo count?"

A weathered, old smile appeared on Gampu's face as he looked fondly toward Peepo.

"Yes," Gampu said. "He does." He turned his attention back. "But, he is a Manu-Droid. Different from organic company, Loki. Company that ages and withers away. A family isn't just a manu-droid and a old man. It's a old man, his grandchildren, his nieces, nephews, son-in-laws, daughter-in-laws, uncles, aunts, wife, and his personal pet manu droid." he looked amused off toward Peepo.

"Hey!" Peepo said. "I am not a pet!"

"Every cadet part of this academy is family," Gampu said. "We are attached to one cause. Exploration, peace, and kindness."

"So that's your version of a family of choice?" Loki asked. "You just said they are not around anymore."

"My family, Loki," Gampu said. "Not the academy's family."

"Oooh," Loki said. "I get it now. So if I get accepted, everyone will be my family. This legal matter also makes me a part of your family."

"You are a very smart young man," Gampu said. "Loki, how about you two play a game with Peepo? He is a very good player."

"I like games," Loki said. "I haven't played any since I got here."

"On the computer," Gampu said.

"I can learn," Loki said.

"Peepo, please take Loki to the arcade quarters," Gampu said. "and be patient with him."

"Oraco," Peepo said. "With me, Loki."

"You will find a lawyer, will you?" Loki asked, getting up from the chair.

"It will be done within the hour," Gampu said. "We do have lawyers who teach here."

Gampu waved Loki off leaning into the chair watching them go out the doorway then looked down upon the padd.

 


	18. Signing with eyewitnesses

The Manu-droid kept winning with each round that came and went. How could a machine win more times than Loki could count? Peepo had a remarkable connection to the arcade. Making his moves by manipulating the buttons from below the console without needing to be lifted up then press on the white buttons. It was magical the first few times around but it was starting to get annoying. And fast.

"Loki,"

Adrian came in from behind Tee Gar and Peepo.

"Yes?" Loki and Peepo shifted toward Adrian.

Adrian leaned against the wall with her arms folded.

"Gampu got the space lawyer _and_ the paperwork set up," Adrian said.

"That was fast," Loki said, turning away from the game.

"Sounds like you were enjoying it," Adrian said.

"I had a lot more fun than I did protecting eggs," Loki remarked.

"I can see," Adrian said, waving her hand in front of the panel.

"Do you like playing games?" Loki joined Adrian's side.

"It's been awhile since I last played games," Adrian said. "I am a little rusty myself."

"What do you mean, Adrian?" Peepo asked. "We played chess just last week. You are no less rusty than I am."

"Not that kind of game, Peepo," Adrian said. "Electronic games."

"Ah, I detect the point," Peepo said. "You have been quite busy with your geological elective courses lately."

"There are lots of planets in and out of the Federation," Adrian said. "Geology is different for every planet in the cosmos."

Adrian, Peepo, and Loki walked out of the room then strolled down the hall. Cadets passed by the small group making way for them almost as if the mere presence of the group was powerful enough to deter people from getting close to them. The scene changed to a large room painted white and pink. There was a large window from behind blue team one exposing the outer limits of space. Moons that were in the distance remaining in a locked orbit with a planet.

"I never been part of this ceremony before," Tee Gar turned away from the window with his hand linked behind his back shifting toward Chris.

"Neither have I," Chris said. "It's a nice interruption in my day."

"It's something good to be part of," Laura agreed.

"The last time that we were part of something life changing was when the uniforms were different," Chris said. "Remember when they were like space suits but stylized as uniforms, Laura?"

"I remember that too well," Laura said. "We were kids."

"I remember them," Tee Gar said. Chris and Laura's attention shifted toward Tee Gar. "I prefer these uniforms over them any day."

"What kind of important event were you part of?" Laura asked.

"That is part of history class," Tee Gar said. "Regarding the academy's involvement in the federation's continued growth."

"So it was that big," Chris said.

"Huge," Tee Gar said. "I recall the commander being there."

Tee Gar's eyes directed toward the commander seated in a chair from across the lawyer in a pleasant discussion. Laura and Chris exchanged a glance with each other. Their eyes slightly more larger, but delighted smiles replacing their momentary shocks. The door to the room opened letting in the other members required for the meeting to begin. Loki was the first to arrive but stopped in his tracks tilting his head looking over toward the unusual humanoid being with two heads, a bright blue visor, and what seemed to be leaves contrasting against the colorful uniform that had a jacket similar to Gampu's.

"Now _everyone_ is in attendance," Gampu said. "Tasdale."

"Woah," Loki said. "What planet are you from?"

"He is a Priplanian," Gampu said. "His planet was destroyed a long time ago."

"What was it like?" Loki asked.

Tasdale made noises that were quite unique.

"He says it was kind but horrific," Laura said. "Their life sustaining food had to be handled with care under the most non-hospital conditions."

"They had to have manual labor for that," Chris earned a nod from Tasdale. "I assume."

Gampu had a side eye toward the lawyer.

"Which the federation is still dealing with that civil rights issue to this day." Gampu added. "Now, Loki, you must read this document in full before signing it."

Loki came in front of the table then his eyes scanned the blue glowing tablets that had a dark blue background. The text was light blue and familiar to his eyes in bold format compared to the format that was on the datapadds lone black bar on the bottom. Compared to the text format on the padds, there was breaks in the letters between each segment of the figure that gave it a aesthetic that of a number instead of what it was. The words registered in his head what they meant and what they stood for. They were clear and well regarded in the wording. There was no wrinkle or small font that turned out to be extremely important information being kept back.

Loki jotted down his name on the padd then placed the pen on to the side.

"I am aware of all the things that comes with living in space," Loki said. "I consent to being under the commander's responsibility."

As Tasdale spoke Laura nodded.

"Do you understand that if you have any medical emergency, he will be the one to act on your behalf," Laura said.

"I do," Loki said.

Laura paused, listening to the lawyer, then turned toward Loki.

"Do you understand that with this action, you are effectively starting a new life with a stranger as your new family?" Loki frowned, furrowing his brows, with a tilt of his head.

"He is not a stranger to me," Loki said. "He is my friend. It's the best way to start a new life."

"Peepo," Tasdale said. "do you agree as a co-parent to this proceeding?"

"Yes. Affirmative," Peepo replied. "I do. Someone put me on the table."

Adrian and Laura put Peepo on the table.

"Sign your name," Tasdale said.

The pen floated from off the table then flew on the padd and fell back down to the table.

"Completed," Peepo said. "I like to be put back down now."

Blue team one laughed as Loki helped Peepo back to the floor.

"Please, sign your name, Commander," Tasdale said. "All of you in this team. Please."

Gampu picked up the pen then wrote onto the screen.

"I am very thankful that these highly advanced tech is only used for diplomatic purpose," Gampu said. "It feels more appropriate."

"It does," Tasdale agreed. "I like it this way."

Tasdale signed on the padd then handed it to Tee Gar.

"What happens next, Commander?" Loki looked up toward Gampu.

"Now. . ." Gampu placed a hand on Loki's shoulder as Tee Gar signed on the side. "It is my turn to make the ball roll."

 


	19. Academy council

Four members of the academy council sat in the conference room. The white artificial lights highlighted the orange secondary theme in the room contrasting against the white walls. The light brown pattern outlined strange shapes that stood out as odd and beautiful at the same time. It resembled bent crooked branches with a darker shade of brown and layers of brown. There was refreshments on the rounded table in front of the crowd. At each seat was a singular padd set beside the cup of water in front of the seated members of the academy council.

"We are here to discuss whether or not to admit a child as a cadet," Gampu said. "As his guardian, I recommend that we do not admit him in on the basis of his age."

"Aye," Came the rounds of agreement.

"Only send the child to Earth where he can properly learn more of his lost relatives," Gampu added. "I know some people willing to take him in so Loki can have friends his age."

"And your opinion as a officer?" Brookes asked.

"To treat Loki as a interested party," Gampu said.

"I wouldn't mind him being on Earth then returning to the academy to be trained," Cocupine then added. "when he is of age."

"Given that he is from a entirely new species," Brookes started. "Having Loki close by as he regains his memories would be a great way of having a eye out for what kind of civilization may be assets to the federation. Or what danger they could be in."

"Perhaps they are not in danger," the staff turned their attention on to the cadet. "The family who wiped his memory then abandoned him was."

"Alone in a star system that has a track record of a planet exploding every so decades?" Cocupine asked. "That is really suspicious."

"Why leave a child on that planet?" Brookes chimed in. "When you want them to live?"

"They may be be from this galaxy," Gampu suggested.

"Not asking around or doing some search about the star system?"

"Would you do that, Deputy Commander?" Gampu said. "With very limited time in a hurry very unexpectedly?"

"What are you getting at?" Brookes asked.

"According to his previous guardians, Loki appeared on their planet alone," Gampu said. "as if he were transported through a maser beam."

"Maser beams were outlawed a very long time ago," Brookes said.

"I am aware of that," Gampu said. "I am not suggesting that he is from Tauron."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Cocupine asked.

"A Tauron helped his family," Gampu said. "It had to be telepathic mind wipe. There was no traces of drugs lingering in his system according to the toxicology report."

"How did you get that done?" the cadet asked.

"Tee Gar took DNA samples and blood samples from Loki on the way to the academy," Gampu explained. "Those test results have come up empty."

"You mean to say that . . ." Cocupine said. "No one has ever documented or taken a blood sample of his species until today?"

"That is exactly what I am saying," Gampu said. "He is a talented child."

"And very interesting," Cocupine said.

"I hate to imagine what puberty is going to be for him," Brookes said.

"It could be awful," the cadet said.

"Hormones and a growing body always makes it difficult shifting from child to adult," Gampu said.

"I am sure that can be handled," Cocupine said. "Or be the best chaos that we had in ages."

"Ages," Gampu said, bemused. "I am not sure that describing a good thing is the best way to call growing up, Professor."

"Could he have other powers?" the cadet asked. "That we don't know of?"

"Does he?" Cocupine asked in concern.

"There is a distinctive possibility," Gampu said. "Could be capable of what his namesake does."

"I heard that he can beam to places, have strange vision, and camouflage himself," the cadet said.

"X-ray vision," Gampu said.

"Is there a possibility that he can shapeshift?" the cadet asked.

"Anything is a possibility with this strange child," Gampu said.

"Before we start reading his essay," Brookes started. "I want to be reassured that he won't become a liability for any of his future postings."

There was silence in the room as Gampu had a long, furious silent glare in the direction of the deputy commander.

"Liability," Gampu's words were a blaze of rage. "A _liability_."

"Yes," Brookes said.

"I don't think she means the liability that you are thinking of," Cocupine said.

"He is a child," the cadet said."He can be trained. And disciplined."

Gampu took a sip from his glass then lowered it on to the table.

"I have raised my fair share of children," Brookes said. "And I mean the liability that he is thinking of."

"You have children?" Cocupine asked. "I have known you for nearly a year and. ."

"That's the way I like to keep it," Brookes said. "They are everywhere in the federation."

"Children do listen to their elders," Gampu interjected. "As advisement."

"Commander, what experience you do have on this matter?" Brookes asked.

"Great experience. . ." Gampu mused. "Great experience." Gampu looked over, back at his experience in the past, all the great knowledge that came with living among people with short life spans. He turned his attention back on to the small group. "Right now, the process to mold Loki into the right person that he needs to be within this current climate can be started before it is too late. And he has the right person in charge of him interested in make sure that happens."

His words became calm with ease that was detached with his personal feelings on the matter put aside.

"There will not be any need to call a child a liability when surrounded by capable cadets and officers of the academy. The only liability is your concern that he will make mistakes. Mistakes are made to be learned from. It is what helped people like you and I grow into the people that we were not before. By the time he will be on a patrol ship, a space station, a exploration ship, or a unique posting. . . Loki won't be a liability. So I will appreciate if it you hold off calling anyone in this academy a _liability_. Because we are _all_ liabilities at any age."

"Alright, alright!" the cadet said, ending the tension getting up from the table shaking her hands. "We got all those concerns out and addressed them . ." the cadet slowly walked around the table linking her hands behind her back. "Time we get down to the matter of business." She held up the padd in mid-air. "His essay."

"I," Cocupine lowered the glass with a gulp. "I agree."

"Deputy Commander," the cadet said, warily looking toward the officers. "Commander?"

"I agree," Gampu said, his hands clasped on the table.

"As do I," Brookes said, grimly nodding.

"Let's start reading then decide from there," The cadet sat back down at the table.

Then the members of the academy council picked up their padds and began to read.

 


	20. News from the commander

Gampu walked through the hall in good spirits passing through as some cadets came by lifting crates. It was any ordinary day within the academy but it was more special. More important than that. And very dear. Things were looking up for the newest newcomer's future. There was certainty knowing that every was going to be okay from here on out. He stopped in front of a doorway then waved his hand. The door whirred open then Gampu entered Loki's quarters holding a see through ball with water that gently swirled from side to side.

"Commander!" Loki said. "What is the news?"

"The news is that as the commander of this station I am obligated to give you a welcoming gift," Gampu handed the bowl into Loki's hands. "A aquarium."

"What is in it?" Loki asked. "It's so. . . alive."

"A part of Earth," From behind Gampu entered a cadet lifting up the white stand then placed it onto the counter beside the doorway. "Now, you have the ball." Loki peered into the aquarium as the cadet exited from the door. "Right where you can hold it."

"Is there more of these?" Loki asked.

"There is more green in this galaxy, Loki," Gampu said. "Plenty of them."

"I love it," Loki said, holding his hand out. "Thank you, Commander."

"You are very welcome," Gampu shook Loki's hand. "By the time I am done with you, you will be a very wise young man."

"More wiser than I am right now?" Loki asked.

"By four years time I will make sure of it," Gampu said. "As your teacher."

"I look forward to that," Loki grew a big smile.

"You will dislike it," Gampu warned. "Children find this very boring."

"If I get bored doing nothing then that's the cost of learning," Loki said. "But if I am learning then how can I get bored?"

"You will see what I mean," Gampu said, putting his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Perhaps I should have warned you that earlier before the essay."

"I wouldn't have listened to you," Loki said.

"Yes," Gampu said, bemused. "You would have done it. Regardless of my warning. I will see you first thing in the morning."

"Commander?" Gampu stopped in front of the door then turned toward Loki with his brows raised. "Thank you."

Gampu smiled back.

"You are welcome, Loki," Gampu unlinked his hand from behind his back then waved it in front of the panel and walked out of the room.

Loki placed the aquarium into the white stand. From inside of the aquarium was several small trees that stood out from above the layer of water acting as a forest from around the tall rocks that acted as pyramids in a jungle. The small rounded green ball seen within the mess of trees felt like company to the young boy. He was striken with a fact: every two weeks the water must be replaced. The balls must be moved every so often as well to retain their shape. A beep from the door drew Loki's attention from the aquarium toward the door.

"Enter," Loki said.

"Here is your uniform," Tee Gar handed the bundle to the child. "Exactly to your measurements."

"Wow," Loki said, feeling the top of the uniform. "Feels so warm. So soft. Cozy, even!"

"Uniform replicator just made it fresh," Tee Gar said. "Your boot replicator is currently down being modified in over your foot print."

"I will take it," Loki took the clothing.

"Welcome to the academy, Cadet Loki," Tee Gar said, shaking Loki's hand. "I will be your doctor for the next four years."

 


	21. black hole program

"Your first class will start at zero nine hundred thirty hours," Gampu said. "Until then do whatever you like."

"What ever I like?" Loki asked.

"What ever you like," Gampu said.

Loki turned away from the commander then looked down upon the manu-droid.

"Peepo, are you ready for this round?" Loki asked. "I am sure that I will win this time!"

"I was built to be ready!" Peepo replied.

"Come on," Loki went over toward the console across from the space monitor as Gampu had a small fond smile at the scene.

"Commander," Adrian said. Gampu turned toward Adrian. "There is a blackhole up ahead."

"A wormhole?" Gampu tilted his head then slowly joined her side. "In here?"

"It suddenly appeared," Adrian said.

"Hmm. ." Gampu tapped on his chin. "Suddenly." A old feeling of familiar fear and uncertainty sunk in at saying the word 'sudden'. Feeling this way wasn't what he liked as a commander nor as a officer. "This could be a hazard to the space routes. A unexpected pot hole in the road." He looked toward the screen walking around the console. "I recall a time where in science it was refereed to as a wormhole."

"I can't imagine calling that a wormhole," Adrian said. "A small pocket. Black as the abyss. Nothing in sight."

"Lieutenant Carbert, please call for Laura and Chris," Gampu said. "Adrian. . . I like you to be with Tee Gar when the new cadet arrives to the academy. They will arrive shortly after we leave so I like you to join me to the docking bay."

"But I was the one who discovered the black hole," Adrian protested.

"You did it spot it first," Gampu agreed. "But it will be very uneventful investigating it than it is studying geology, Adrian."

Adrian grew sheepish with a short nervous laugh.

"So my last solo mission is that wide known,"

"You need a little more time being in this uneventful line of events before you go out and explore another black hole,"

"I will be ready,"

"I want you to make this new transfer feel more welcomed unlike how Karman only had one greeter." His attention shifted toward the distracted Manu-Droid then back Adrian.

"Oraco," Adrian said. "Who is the other greeter?"

"Tee Gar," Gampu said.

Chris and Laura entered academy control side by side coming to the commander's side as Adrian exited control.

"Laura, Chris," the commander greeted the two. "I like you to see your very first black hole."

Chris and Laura looked toward the black hole.

"I heard it is more rounder," Chris said. "Not like a slot."

"Black holes come in different shapes and sizes," Gampu said. "But they always appear to have a black center."

"I wonder if there is a black hole in the shape of a octagon," Laura said.

"There is," Gampu said. "Located quite close to Qo'Nos. Appeared not just forty-three years ago."

"What's in that black hole?" Chris asked.

"Apparently it was a doorway to a alternate Qo'Nos," Gampu said. "The academy still has some former cadets over there studying the evolution of the Klingon-human culture taking shape." he turned away from the black hole. "Chris, I want you to hold the fort while Laura and I investigate the unknown black hole that has appeared."

"Oraco, Commander," Chris said.

Gampu took one last look toward Peepo and Loki then made his way toward the doors. The duo were staring at the screen competing against each other with intensity that would be reserved for a strategy. Investigating a black hole was always risky. There was certainty in Gampu's mind, however, that he was going to return from this field mission. Gampu tore his attention off the duo then resumed walking on going on to exit academy control and the door closed behind him.

* * *

The seeker passed by the departing seeker going toward the black hole. Jerome was seated in the chair slouching with his arms folded. The announcement coming from the front brought the young man awake from the slumber. He got up to his feet then smoothed his uniform and dusted it off. One of the pilots opened the door as he walked toward the exit. All the unsure feelings about being here were withdrawn and forced into a small container then closed shut by his hand and squeezed so that the feelings couldn't spill out. He walked out of the seeker linking his hands behind his back coming to a stop a few feet from Adrian and Tee Gar.

"Hello," Tee Gar said. "Welcome to the academy."

Jerome looked around the docking bay with curious eyes.

"I imagined it would be bigger," Jerome said. "Very clean here."

Tee Gar lowered his hand then withdrew it.

"It's really well kept by the staff," Tee Gar said. "I am your doctor. Doctor Soom. Everyone calls me Tee Gar."

Jerome's eyes shifted on to Tee Gar.

"Isn't it correct to refer to a physician by their title?" Jerome asked.

"He is different," Adrian said. "Adrian Pryce-Jones. Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Paul Jerome," Jerome said. "I was told the mascot was supposed to be greeting me here."

"Peepo is pretty busy right now playing a game with Loki," Adrian said. "He is just as a newcomer as you are."

"Except he is a little adventurous kid," Tee Gar said. "I remember when I was his age."

"I can't imagine growing up here," Jerome grimaced. "I bet it must be falling apart."

"The academy isn't secretly falling apart, Lieutenant," Tee Gar said. "He is well taken care of."

"Takes care of him and he will protect us to the best of his ability," Adrian said.

"I was under the impression that military installations didn't refer to their places with pronouns," Jerome said. "So different from Seto."

"We are one of the few," Adrian said.

"Seto?" Tee Gar asked.

"A new Earth colony," Jerome said. "The same one Karman came from."

"So that's where they came from," Tee Gar said. "I was starting to think the other cadets came from a factory."

"Very funny," Jerome said, dryly. "It's one of the things I dislike being about a clone. Not one of us look different from the other."

"The differences do stand out. Not in looks." Tee Gar said. "After some time being around them, their mannerisms that stand out and make be different from the other." He had a small smile. "You look different to us compared to Karman."

"You do," Adrian agreed.

"The name Seto is starting to catch on," Jerome said. "I like to meet the team captain."

"Right this way," Tee Gar said, with a smile then was the first exit the docking bay. Adrian and Jerome followed suit from behind in a line from behind him.

* * *

Loki sat in his quarters, on his bed, arms folded while pouting. There was a distinctive silence that filled the air for the first time that he had been allowed. No Peepo or Commander Gampu were around him. Loki closed his eyes then began to perform what Tee Gar had advised him. Meditation. The position that he was in was comfortable at best and did not bother him being in the same position. Loki's figure relaxed and ease losing all the tension, frustration, and anger plaguing at hm. He closed his eyes seeing the image of a seeker drawing closer toward a black slot contrasting against the starry canvas.

The craft hit something that damaged the tip of the seeker. The seeker was twirling quickly before his eyes throwing the commander and Laura from side to side within the seeker in their chairs. The seeker fell into the abyss. There was not just a void from outside but it was from the inside. Loki was sweating, uneased, having lost what had been a relaxed demeanor. He dug into his pant leg squeezing on to his knee curling his fingers against the comfortable fabric to the pants.

For the first time since coming to on Zalon, Loki was scared. His heart was racing and his hands were now on his knees. He stared at the wall, helplessly, as if having seen something that had happened before his eyes. It was a mental image. His gut screamed that it was not the case. Something had gone wrong. Very wrong. It pertained to the commander who set out to explore the black hole.

Loki looked around the room noticing how empty that it had became.

There was silence. Complete uncomfortable silence. And there was nothing that he could do to help.


	22. Deputy commander Brookes

Deputy Commander Brookes arrived into academy control that had all of the cadets in the room facing the direction of the window and visible scared, worried, and concerned for the missing personnel. She cleared her throat loudly enough to draw their attention toward her. Paul, Adrian, and Tee Gar shifted toward the deputy commander.

"What happened?" Brookes asked.

"Gampu and Laura fell into a black hole," Tee Gar said.

"Captain Gentry," Brookes shifted her attention on to the blonde. " **Report**."

Chris was looking out into the stars focusing on the black hole when the sharp comment yanked him back into reality then he turned toward her.

"Permission to lead the rescue party," Chris requested.

Brookes looked toward the black hole then back toward Chris.

"Permission granted," Brookes said.

"Oraco," Chris said.

Brookes stopped Adrian from going along as half of the team splintered off out of academy control.

"You are needed here to keep contact with the search party," Brookes said. "Contact all Patrol Ships regarding this development. They may have popped up somewhere in the galaxy."

"What if they can't find them?" Adrian asked.

"Then they were lost in the line of duty." Brookes said, reluctantly. "Tell Captain Gentry to call off the search if they can't find the seeker."

"Oraco," Adrian said.

Brookes turned in the direction of the concerned and scared cadets.

"Return to your programs, cadets," Brookes said.

The cadets returned to their tasks.

"What a tragic way to end the greatest career in the federation," Brookes shook her head then went out of academy control.

The walk to Gampu's office was a deliberate slow one when it came to acting as the new commander of the academy. Not often did commanders who went missing come back. Deputy Commander's were reminded of that every year as officers part of Star Command. Anomalies happened one way or another taking away promising officers and superior officers. As Commander of the academy, she would be exempt from the rule and be part of the academy for three years as the head. Not as a subordinate but as the superior officer and someone else was to replace her.

Not losing Gampu always outweighed keeping the much experienced and wised somewhat immortal being capable of educating different generations at a time regarding the mistakes of the past and how to be better than it. To oversee their progress as maturing peacekeepers. The most qualified person in the galaxy with hundreds of years under his belt. Keeping Gampu outweighed the worse case scenario of reckless and immature cadets instigating mayhem in the galaxy in the name of boredom and avoiding doing very important programs.

And normally, when it came to small or important matters Gampu's wisdom proved to be right. In time, his wisdom regarding the young boy would turn out quite well. The thought of replacing him was disturbing. To a finer point it was surreal that it was happening at all. She only had a few days before the next Deputy Commander would arrive to the academy and she would be right back in space. Being head of Star Command was a temporary position. Just long enough for a new posting to become available. Yet it was a very important assignment.

Three long years at the academy overseeing the growth of teenagers into adults (most of the time) wasn't as appealing as overseeing the protection of the academy and the federation. Three long years, the mere idea of it, could easily make her hair grow gray over the hour just thinking about what she would have to deal with. She wouldn't be around when her first teams graduated.

A thought that she liked. She didn't like to attend another graduation. The last graduation under the commander's watchful eye was enough. Brookes waved her hand in front of the panel in front of the doorway then it opened allowing the deputy commander to enter. She walked into the office then approached the desk. She turned it around and with some work it was just the way that Brookes liked it.

"Out with the old model and in with the new. . ." Brookes said, tapping her fingers on the desk.

It was difficult to imagine that the new model was not going to be orange but a yellow variation of it facing away from the door. She pressed down on the chair then watched it decompress and become a small rounded object with a black top. She picked up the object then slipped it on to the desk. She tapped her fingers on the desk looking on toward the screen.

"I can't believe I have to tell his charge that he could be gone," Brookes said. "All that knowledge." She shook her head. "Gone."

The desk was facing toward the clouded windows instead of facing away from it with her back to the door. She didn't need to be facing the door to see who was coming out as she knew who she was expecting. And it looked a lot better with cadets facing her desk. The two chairs were unfolded then put away on the back of the desk right behind the console itself. There was the sound of the door console being rung so she raised her head with a sigh then turned around.

"Come in,"

Peepo entered the office.

"I have been told that I would find you here,"

Brookes had a small bitter smile.

"Your style has changed in the last seven years," Brookes said.

"Your voice has matured into the person that I knew was in there," Peepo said. "You have not changed much in that regard."

"Peepo. . . " Brookes said. "Do I have your cooperation overseeing the academy?"

"Everyone has my fair cooperation," Peepo said. "Long as I am required to serve with them."

"Good, good," Brookes said, seating on the edge of the counter. "Does this apply to more than today?"

Peepo's head whirred in alarm.

"He will be back," Peepo said. "He always returns."

"And if they do not find him. . ." Brookes said. "What then?'

"I will go on," Peepo said.

"And Loki?" Brookes asked.

"Loki will be my responsibility," Peepo said.

"If he gets into very big trouble," Brookes said. "I am not going to be light on him as Gampu would."

"Then you will be out of a officer," Peepo said. "If he cannot be allowed to be human then I cannot be allowed to be serving."

"Peepo, that is not what I am saying," Brookes said.

"That is exactly what you have told me," Peepo cut her off. "You made the largest mistake in federation history in your first year."

"This is different-"

"Gampu forgave you,"

"What kind of academy are we if we forgive a child and let them come back?"

"You would be reflecting the values that the federation was founded on,"

"The federation was not founded on letting children serve as officers!"

"We _have_ child prodigys serving in the federation, officer,"

"No-"

"We graduated several last star year," Peepo said. "Loki's mistakes are worth forgiving. You said so yourself, but in a lot of words. That it was a good idea to have someone of a new species being studied in the academy under careful watch."

"So, if he doesn't come back then I expect to lose a valuable asset to the continued working of this campus,"

"Yes," Peepo said. "Affirmative."

"You are dismissed, Peepo,"

Peepo didn't budge.

"I didn't come here on orders," Peepo said. "There is a old word that is common in every language. And one that I like the most."

"Yes?" Brookes folded her arms.

"You're holding a double standard over Loki and I do not like that," Peepo said. "Permission to leave. Sir."

"Permission granted," Brookes said.

Peepo floated out of the office.

 


	23. Cosmic luck

Laura's eyes opened to face the sideways view of the world with pebbles around her. The memory of bolting into the chair from behind Gampu into the chair from across him in a desperate lunge to survive. The ship was tugged in toward the gravity of the planet much to her alarm in a bittersweet dose of horror. She rubbed her forehead lifting her body halfway up from the ground. Her mind wandered off as she scanned the area looking for the wreckage. There was wreckage of the seeker laid about the area drifting from the smoke. It seemed to be far away from where she was.

So far away. The crash must have sent her and the commander flying upon impact but the seeker itself didn't survive. There were rows of the bushes in neatly filed rows. She dusted off the sand from her uniform getting up to her feet. She looked around the area gazing about the area searching for a figure. She ran through the field of bushes frantically. Her gaze searching from here to there. There was a sound that sent fear into her bones and threatened to send her hiding. _Hide! Hide! Hide!_ Her basic instincts screamed.

 _No!_ , Laura shouted back, _Not without Gampu!_

"Commander!" Laura cried. "Commander?" She stopped in her tracks looking around. "Commander?"

There was seas of tall rocks contrasting the landscape within the distance.

"Commander!"

So many of those rocks contrasting the recreation bays typically green area that lacked any of those features. _So many rocks!_ It was different compared to all those survival simulations that had been launched by the commander. She paused in her tracks coming to grips with her concern. The primary number one rule of survival post a crash landing was to have a controlled bearing over ones feelings, second rule was to save energy, third rule was to find a means of shelter, fourth rule was to find food and water, fifth rule was to find a means of protection, and sixth rule was to cooperate with anyone kindly. Including the locales. Rule seven was to find any means possible to avoid death. Killing would only be the last solution as it was in diplomacy. Rule eight was to tend to the injured. Until they only slowed them down.

Laura closed her eyes and her terrified demeanor melted away leaving behind a composed officer. She took one step forward then another and kept walking. She looked around each bush in search of the commander. A sudden roaring noise made Laura jump. She looked up spotting a tall green scaled sauropod creature that stood on its back two feet giving out a high pitched roar. The ground trembled with each step that she took fleeing from the creature. She arrived toward the sea of tall rocks and came to a stop beside one then looked over. The creature turned away then returned to where it had came from. Relief swept over as she planted herself against the rock.

"Laura?" Came the commander's voice. "Is that you?"

Laura smiled then raised her figure off the rock thanking the great bird of the galaxy turning away from it.

"Commander," Laura approached the commander. The commander's normally well brushed hair was unkempt and that was the only seemingly off about him. That the situation was more dire and unnatural than how it was normally set to be within the confines of the space academy. His uniform was intact just as he appeared to be except for gently holding on to his leg."Are you okay?"

"Injured, but in good spirits," Gampu said. "A mere crash cannot take the life out of me. And you?"

"I am excellent condition, commander," Laura said.

"Fortunate," Gampu said. "We were spared of the worst." He looked off in the direction of the rising smoke that was beginning to fade from the distance. "And very lucky."

* * *

"Academy Control to Deputy Commander Brookes," Adrian's voice came over the console.

Brookes's dark fingers slid on to the button.

"Brookes here,"

"Seeker 2 has gone missing in the black hole,"

"I hear that,"

"Request to send out a new message to the patrol ships,"

"No,"

"No?"

"We have lost enough lives today, Lieutenant. I will prepare to send the condolences messages. Brookes out."

In one morning as acting full commander, half a team had gone missing on her watch. She approached the yellow glass with her hands linked behind her back. She had her fair share of writing condolences letters. But writing one as commander of the academy was more difficult than Brookes had as a ship captain. It was a bittersweet pill to swallow in her career. Her first report as commander wasn't going to be about one loss but about the loss of nearly a entire team to Earth Control.

Brookes picked up a padd from the table and scrolled through:

_Commander Gampu:_

_We have sent a cadet called Paul Jerome. . ._ The letter started with no alarms then it became alarming once finished reading.

* * *

Loki watched the black hole shrink from the view screen while standing in Academy Control leaning against the frame. He watched it get small and smaller until it was such a small hole that it was hard to imagine that they had been a good distance near it. There was a bad feeling resting in his gut looking on into at the starry window. What once the cadet knew what was to be in his world for the next few years was taken away. Just like he had came to on Zalon, he knew nothing about what was in his future. Only he had memories of the past that lead him into this situation and it was bitter to be left in the middle dealing with the feelings from being put into the situation again. The academy didn't feel familiar now strange and different in ways that couldn't be described thoroughly in words. Adrian placed a hand on Loki's shoulder then gave it a good squeeze.

"It will be okay, Loki,"

Loki looked up toward Adrian, unsure, his eyes full of doubt.

"Will it?" Loki's voice was smaller, less high pitched even soft, and less loud than normal.

It was a long moment as Adrian slowly grew a spreading and reassuring smile.

"It will be," Adrian said. "In time."

"Will it come soon?" Loki asked.

"It's only. . . a little not right," Adrian said. "It will be."

"But it will become right again," Loki said.

"Right as a planet on a rotation," Adrian said.

"I am going on a walk," Loki said. "Would you like to join me?"

"Not right now," Adrian said. "I have to pay my respects for the others."

"Okay," Loki said.

Loki turned away then went to the door and waved his hand in front of the console. The doors flew open letting him out then to the next set of doors that he waved his hand back at. He went through the doorway coming into the corridor then strolled down the hall. Slowly, but surely, the bad feeling in his gut began to recede retreating into the depths that it arose out of. He came to a stop in his tracks then the side of his shoulder met with the wall. The center piece of his newly made life was taken out and he was falling in the dark, unsure, and very scared about what was going to happen to him next.

_"Finding who you are is a process,"_

He looked back at the last three so days in the academy.

_"It's almost a never ending search through out your lifetime,"_

Fleeting moments that were long but short and impactful for him. _  
_

_"However short or long. There are situations that are available to you. Search yourself if you want to go there. Search really deep."_

Loki lifted his shoulder off the wall then resumed his way down the hall walking mindlessly taking turns at random corners.

_"Then take those opportunities,"_

He was forced to a stop from a loud explosive sound coming from beside him.

_"Some good,"_

He turned in the direction of the door then waved his hand in front of the door console.

_"Some bad,"_

The door refuse to open so Loki stepped back then disappeared and reappeared inside of the room.

_"And some are in-between,"_

A professor was laid on his side in the ruined lab that had material strewn about it from the floor to the wall.

_"It's shaped by experiences."_

There were material with electricity cackling off it. There were parts of the cieling was swaying from side to side from beneath cords, tubes, and support beams outlining segments of the cieling. Flames were rising in the room eating away at the equipment. Loki ran over to the fallen cadet's side then knelt down, covered his mouth and nose, took their hand then vanished in thin air from the room. He reappeared in the same room coming over to the second fallen cadet and knelt down to their side taking their hand. He vanished in a red spark then returned a moment later performing the same act.

Cadets gathered around the injured then lifted them up to their feet. Loki helped up the last of the injured cadets and followed the rest down the corridor. Nicole was slowly coming to between the cadets raising her head up with blurry vision and the side of her head was throbbing with pain each time that it moved up and down. The head ache made Nicole wince. Loki was tightly holding on to the officer's hand with his other hand on the back below the other cadet's hand who was right beside Nicole holding on to her other hand. They made their way directly into sick bay then together they turned her around and placed her on to the biobed. Nicole's arms were placed on the arm rests of the chair. A nurse came over then slid the recovery blanket along the lower half of her figure.

"Which one of you got the cadets out of the room?" Allen stopped the cadets in their tracks.

Loki stepped forward.

"I did," Loki said.

Allen looked toward the other cadet and the cadet walked past him toward the console.

"You got there just in time," Allen said. "If you came two minutes late . . . there wouldn't be a room or any lives to salvage."

"Really?" Loki asked with wide eyes.

"I have been told by Parsafoot regarding his experiments because they tend to be very destructive if they go wrong. Last year, it took out a entire room and a rear admiral. This rear admiral was the only one in there because Jason and Parsafoot thought it didn't work." Allen said. "Since then, the professor is lawfully obligated to inform me before he starts it. Thankfully no one died. Fortunately, he is not here to hear this good news."

"Then who was that professor I just took out?" Loki asked.

"Professor Cledus," Allen said. "Jason and the professor are busy out there foiling Emperor Dragos's current plot of the day."

"Who is Dragos?" Loki asked earning a small smile in return from the doctor.

"That is a lesson for your history teacher," Allen said. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

"Do I have to say oraco?" Loki asked.

"It's part of standard procedure, cadet," Allen said. "It stands orders received and carried out."

Loki nodded thinking over what he had been told.

"Oraco," Loki turned around then walked away from the doorway and made sure to wave his hand in front of the door.

Loki resumed his way down the hall.

 _If my history teacher ever return_ s, Loki thought bitterly.

There was a layer of doubt caking his mind. It was in many ways clouding his current thoughts thinking what had happened to the commander and what happened to the rest of blue team one. He was headed down the corridor making his way down the hallway lost in thought when he unexpectedly tripped and fell over a small figure landing on to his face. Loki turned around to face what he had fallen over.

Loki was silent strolling through the corridors of the academy. Loki walked directly into the commissary, slipped out his allowance, then purchased a banana and gave over a little of the money that the commander had handed to him that morning. That money was set to sustain Loki for the entire day while kept in his side pocket from underneath the uniform. There were so many zippers when it came to the uniform. The first zipped started from under the utility belt and from above the other zipper could be spotted from under the collar. The utility belt and the collar made it hard to notice from a average viewer that the side zippers were the only ones on.

He chucked the skin into the biodegradable can then walked out continuing down the hall munching away at the banana until there was nothing left of it to eat. He took out a small packet of wipes from his partially unzipped shoulder zipper and cleaned his hands off. He folded the small wet napkin after cleaning his hands and face up until it could be tucked back underneath the zipper itself. Loki completely closed the zipper then dusted his hands off resuming the walk. Until he collided with a figure and fell back toward the ground.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

Loki turned his attention up getting up to his feet.

"Laura!" Loki brightened. "You are back!"

"Almost didn't make it one piece," Laura said. "I had to make a controlled crash landing. It was rough."

"And Gampu?" Loki asked.

"He got the brunt of it," Laura said. "Just a little hurt."

"Where is he?" Loki asked.

"Tee Gar took him to Sick Bay 77," Laura said.

"I am glad that you and the others came back alive," Loki said. "Thanks!"

Loki ran ahead of Laura.

"Don't run in the corridors, Loki!" Laura called with laughter in her voice.

Loki ignored her comment bolting for the door of the seventy-seventh sick bay. _Gampu is alive! Gampu is alive!_ If he was alive then that had to mean that Peepo was in one piece and if he was in one piece then the manu-droid was with the commander in sick bay 77. His dark world felt right again, Bright as a fruitful summer with life all around and the green standing out brightly against the blue sky. He passed by several of the cadets through the corridor including some personnel. He came to a stop at one of the doors then waved his hand in front of the panel. The door opened then Loki charged through coming into the sick bay. The commander's jacket was set on the table across from the bed neatly folded up.

"Commander!"

Gampu looked toward the boy who came to a stop by his bedside.

"Now, there is a face I like to see," Gampu said.

"You are okay," Loki was grinning from ear to ear.

"Expected me to be in pieces?" Gampu asked. "Loki," he wiggled his index finger looking down upon the boy. "pessimism isn't suited for the academy."

"I am just happy that you came back alive," Loki said. Loki walked alongside of the biobed then leaned forward and hugged the commander. "In one piece."

Gampu had a bell of light hearted laughter as his hand moved to Loki's back then gently patted on it.

"Hey!" Peepo moved forward from behind Loki. "So did I!"

Gampu took his hand off the boy's back as Loki turned toward the small machine.

"You look better than the commander does!"

"I don't get dirty as he does!"

"That is enough of your pointed comments regarding my filth," Gampu said. "That matter will be handled once my leg has been healed enough."

"When it has, you are going to the gymnasium for some exercise," Tee Gar walked up from behind Loki. "Just to give his leg some time to readjust and begin working again after solidifying. Taking a sonic shower will have to wait."

"You don't look dirty to me, Commander,"

"It is a matter of perspective, Loki," Gampu's gaze turned toward the small manu-droid then back toward Loki. "A matter of perspective."

"How did you get back in one piece?"

"Tee Gar, please do me the honors," Gampu said.

"Oraco, Commander," Tee Gar said, making Loki turn away from the commander. "A new member of our team, Paul, distracted a very thin space Godzilla long for us to escape." Peepo followed the two toward the doorway. "My patient needs all the rest that he can get. In a hour, he will be performing the recommended muscle activity that mentioned to help some tissue re-adapt to working so suddenly after being out of the program. Not just his bone needs it. Muscle memory needs to be reinforced."

"I think I get it," Loki said. "You have told me the same thing in two different ways."

"I suppose I have," Tee Gar said. "Run along."

"Loki, want to play a game in the commander's office?"

"He did say anything," Loki said.

"Yes," Peepo agreed. "Affirmative!"

"Let's go!" Loki said, as Tee Gar waved his hand for the duo in front of the panel. The duo went through. "Like me to leave you with the deputy commander?"

The view slowly moved toward the mirror that reflected that the deputy commander was set in the corner of the room with her arms folded.

"Affirmative," Gampu said. "No longer than ten minutes."

"Oraco," Tee Gar waved his hand in front of the panel then he too left.

"So," Gampu said, turning his head toward her. "How was it with Loki in your hands for less than a day?"

Brookes slowly walked over to his bedside.

"I was wrong regarding my assumption about Loki," Brookes turned her gaze up from the floor on to the commander. "You are right." she stopped by his bed side. "This _is_ the best place that he can be."

"What did he do?" Gampu asked.

"He saved a couple of cadets and Captain Nicole from certain doom," Brookes said.

Pride flashed on the commander's face.

"I knew that Loki had it in him," Gampu said.

"We need Loki just as he needs us," Brookes said. "The kind of person that we can forgive for his mistakes. You are also right about calling him a liability. The point you didn't make: we are all liabilities when we make a mistake. Calling a child a liability is more a insult from your time . . . isn't it?"

Gampu had a moment of silence.

"It is sensitive to me when it is applied to a child instead of a adult," Gampu said.

"A adult can process it better than a child," Brookes said.

"That is the difference," Gampu lowered his head then propped his arm up and his hand shook while itself was lowered.

"I didn't think of it that way," Brookes said.

"The thing that gets on me nerves than the idea of war, sabotage, murder, and all those nasty aspects of being a human is a child being thrown out of a safe institution because they make mistakes," Gampu looked up toward the deputy commander. "Of course it didn't cross your mind. You were thinking of the academy's protection. Not of the person that it impacts the most. Since you have learned this lesson, you will be more prepared than ever for a senior rank."

"Your words are humbling," Brookes said. "But, this lesson has taught me one thing."

"What is that?"

"I am not ready for seniority," Brookes said. "I think I won't ever be."

"Then what are you ready for?"

"Rehabilitating space horses at a sanctuary," Brookes said.

"You will make a great rescuer," Gampu said. "If you ever need a word of recommendation. . . "

"I know just who to contact," Brookes said. "If anything, Commander. The one who would be suited for senior rank is you. You are the wisest man I have met."

"Everyone is wise," Gampu said. "After they have learned."

"Permission to be dismissed, commander,"

"Granted," Gampu nodded. "Marilyn. . ." Brookes stopped at the door. "I still believe you are on a great path."

"Thank you." Came out softly then Brookes waved her hand in front of the panel and the door opened so she went through the doorway.

Gampu turned his attention from where Brookes had been facing the mirror then closed his eyes and began to snore. The view detracted from the cieling above him, between wires, thin pipes, the roof, then out into space looking back at the academy from afar as it grew small and smaller from behind, triumphantly.

**The end.**


End file.
